Don't Cry
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Don't cry, everything will be fine. I promise.
1. Important Question

**A/N: New story. I just really wanted to start it. I got home from band practice like half an hour ago. :D**

Twenty-one year old Oliver Oken was so excited. He was meeting his girlfriend at this amazing restaurant called Alex's. Alex's is a quiet, romantic, sweet little restaurant. Who is his girlfriend? Why is he taking her to such an elegant place?

Oliver Oken was dating his best friend. Miley Stewart? No way. Oliver had no intentions for her years ago when she told him she was Hannah Montana. It was too weird, and besides, he finally got it through his head that he didn't like Miley.

This was his best friend since pre-k. The one who held his hand when he had the crayon she wanted. Her name? Lillian Anne Truscott.

Oliver grabbed what he needed to grab, and jumped right into his car.

A ten minute ride later and he arrived at Lilly's apartment. They still lived in their hometown of Malibu. Miley and Lilly shared an apartment together. Oliver got out of his car, locked it, and went to the apartment door step, and rung the buzzer.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Hey, Miley, Lilly ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute. You can come in, if you want. I unlocked the door for you," Miley responded. Oliver made his way through. He lightly was greeted with a Miley hug.

"Hey, Miley. How've you been since last week?" Oliver asked.

"Good, it's been forever, hasn't it?!" Miley sarcastically said, laughing.

"Yeah, haha. Seven days since we've hung out!" Oliver said. Miley poked his chest.

"Don't you look fancy-schmancy in that suit," Miley said, laughing. Oliver joined in with her laughing.

"Ready?" a voice called from the stairs. Oliver stopped laughing and looked up at Lilly. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with silver accents. Her hair was down, and she was wearing silver flats. Lilly came down the stairs and hugged Oliver.

"Lils– you look– wow." Lilly giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, laughing even more now. Lilly looked over at Miley. "Miley, you gonna be okay, alone?"

Miley shrugged. "I'm not gonna be alone. Jake's coming over," Miley responded with a sly smile.

"Haha, have fun!" Lilly called. Oliver nodded his head. He still had his long, dark brown hair. The couple went down the steps and into the car.

"So, how is my favorite girl?" Oliver said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Lilly giggled.

"I'm fine. Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Aw, please, Ollie?" Lilly begged.

"Hmm… maybe if you give me a kiss," Oliver said, pouting. Lilly kissed him on the lips, and after two minutes, they broke apart.

"Now will you tell?" Lilly asked.

"Nope," Oliver started, "but I tricked you into getting a really hot kiss." Lilly playfully slapped him and kissed him again.

Oliver started the ignition and the two went off to Alex's. Lilly gasped when she got out of the car.

"Oliver– this place looks expensive. Are you sur-" Lilly started, but Oliver placed his index finger on Lilly's lips.

"Shu. Tonight is a very important night, and I'm taking you to the best place in Malibu." Lilly tightly hugged Oliver and placed another kiss on his lips. They walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Good evening. Reservations for–"

"Oken."

"Right this way," the hostess said, leading Lilly and Oliver to a small, round table with a small, cute candle on top. "Your server will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," the couple both said. Oliver took Lilly's hand. She looked down and smiled. They played footsies until their waitress came.

"Good evening, I'm Allie, I'll be your server for the night," Allie started as she handed out the menus, "can I get you two anything to drink?" before Lilly could answer, Oliver started.

"Two glasses of wine, and two glasses of water, please," Oliver formally answered. Allie nodded while Oliver and Lilly looked at the menus.

Allie came back five minutes later with the four glasses and gently placed them down. Lilly and Oliver ordered. They started to play footsies again.

"Ollie, do you remember the time…" Lilly started.

"… When I first asked you out?" Oliver completed. Lilly chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"C'mon, Lil, I know you." Lilly giggled. "And, yeah, I do remember. It was just like yesterday."

"Oh, Oliver, it wasn't like yesterday. Yesterday was four years ago!" Lilly exclaimed. Olvier stifled a laugh.

"Well, it feels just like it was yesterday to me…"

_Seventeen year old Lilly Truscott was with her two best friends Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart. They were doing their usual thing on Saturday– going to the movies. The movie had finished, and the threesome were in the front movie lobby._

_"Gosh, that movie was great!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly and Oliver nodded their heads._

_"Yeah, I know. Hey, uhm, Lils, can I talk to you over there?" Oliver asked, pointing to a corner. Lilly turned her head and started walking. Miley winked at Oliver as he gave her the thumbs up signal. Oliver walked over to Lilly._

_"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Lilly asked. _Oliver's so cute! _Lilly thought._ Oh, stop it, Lilly, you don't have a chance to ride the Ollie Trolley! _Lilly pondered on._

_"Uh, well, this is hard for me to say…"_

_"Just say it, Ollie!" Lilly exclaimed, giggling. _

_"IreallylikeyouandIwantedtoknowifyoulikemebackbutifyoudon'tIunderstand'causewe'relikebestfriends," Oliver rapidly said. _

_"Whoa, whoa, Ollie, slow down!" Lilly exclaimed._

_"Listen, Lils, I really like you, and I have for the past, what, like our whole lives?! And I just wanna know if you feel the same way 'cause-"_

_Oliver was interrupted by Lilly's lips crashing onto his. Oliver decided to deepen the kiss, and stroke her beautiful dirty blonde-ish hair. After 50 seconds, they released. _

_"Wow," they both said._

_From then, it was the start of something totally new._

"Damn, that was one amazing kiss," Oliver said playfully.

"You're such a pig," Lilly kid.

They continued to play footsies until their main course arrived.

When they finished their meals, Oliver had put his hand in his pocket.

"Lilly, there's something really important I need to ask you…"

**A/N: Teehee. I wrote this at, like, one o'clock and finished it at 5:40. xD I had to go clean my room, which is kinda a jungle. xD I'm gonna see _The House Bunny_ later with a bunch of friends later, so maybe I'll update when I get home. Or tomorrow after three hours of band practice 'cause I wanna get sleep so I can wake up at 7:15. xD Lol. Review! (:**


	2. Eeep!

****

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm in a pretty off mood, but writing about Loliver will solve it. :D My amazing friends and Loliver. Woot. (: I have band practice tomorrow so give me your ideas and I will incorporate them in! Enjoy! :D**

Lilly's eyes popped out.

Oliver got up from his chair. He got down on one knee and pulled a small, black velvet box from his pocket.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, will you marry me?" Oliver asked. Lilly jumped up from her chair.

"Yes, I will marry you, Oliver Oscar Oken!" Lilly exclaimed, kissing him. People in the restaurant were cheering loudly for Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver swung Lilly in his arms.

"I love you," Oliver whispered, gazing at Lilly.

"I love you, too," Lilly said, kissing him deeper.

That night, Lilly stayed over at Oliver's apartment.

As soon as they entered Oliver's door, Lilly ran inside his bedroom.

"Lilly, are you really that tired?" Oliver pouted. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oliver…" Lilly whispered into Oliver's ear as he seat down on it.

"Oh… I get it," Oliver replied, with a smile growing on his face. Lilly dove under the covers as Oliver started to tickle her. When Lilly and Oliver finally came up from the covers, they started to kiss.

"I… love… you," Lilly said in between kisses. Oliver stopped for a minute. He grabbed Lilly's face.

"I love you, too," Oliver replied.

They continued to kiss.

Lilly and Oliver did exactly what your thinking.

The next morning, Lilly woke up in Oliver's arms. She turned around and lightly kissed him and ruffled his hair. Oliver's eyes blinked a few times.

"Hey, baby," Oliver whispered, kissing her. Lilly smiled.

"C'mon, let's go take a shower," Lilly said.

"Both of us?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, you doughnut," Lilly said, winking.

After they finished the shower, Lilly and Oliver drove back to Lilly and Miley's apartment. Lilly unlocked the door with her key and saw Jake and Miley sleeping on the cough together.

Lilly simply grinned at her best friend and her boyfriend together. Lilly and Oliver walked upstairs.

Lilly turned on her bedroom light and sat on her bed.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Oliver asked, chuckling.

"Not really," Lilly slyly replied, kissing Oliver's neck. Oliver shivered from the kiss and kissed her back.

Oliver and Lilly laid on Lilly's bed, thinking about the future. Lilly and Olvier lapsed hands together and giggled. Lilly placed a kiss on his cheek.

It was still morning, about 10:30.

"Oliver, I don't feel good, do you think you could go home?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, sure, babe." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Feel better, kay?" Lilly nodded. Honestly she felt sick. _Morning sickness? _Lilly thought.

Lilly stayed in bed for a few hours until she heard foot steps.

"Hey, Lilly, Jake's not here. And Oliver told me you weren't feeling good." Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, I got a little sick for a moment, but I'm better now," Lilly said. Miley nodded.

"Lilly, I'm gonna get something for you. I'll be right back."

"But Miley-"

"No buts. I'll be back in, like, five minutes."

"Fine." Lilly sat there and turned on her television. Before the starting credits could even begin, Miley came through the door.

"Lilly…" Miley started.

"…a pregnancy test? You're kidding me," Lilly said.

"Just do it. While it's still early," Miley said.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Lilly exclaimed. Lilly entered her bathroom and took out the pregnancy test. She did what she had to do. When she came out, she was stunned.

**A/N: Lalala. :D What do you guys think?**


	3. Maybe, Maybe Not

**A/N: Tomorrow is the last morning practice in the Summer for band. :D We're doing songs from _West Side Story_. I'm excited, but kinda nervous. I have orientation and start school next week. Oh, boy, my nerves are all excited. :D Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming! (:**

"So?" Miley asked.

"I'm not pregnant…" Lilly said, drifting off with a face of sadness on.

"Oh, Lilly," Miley started as she went to hug her best friend. Then it hit her. "Lilly, when did you do it with Oliver?" Lilly laughed.

"Like, last night or this morning. I forget," Lilly replied. Miley gasped.

"That means there's still hope!"

"What do you mean?" Lilly curiously asked.

"I mean– wait, weren't you paying attention in Heath class?" Miley exclaimed. Lilly shrugged. Miley smirked.

"Funny story…" Lilly chuckled saying.

"Yeah, right. You and Oliver were, like, making out in the corner. Don't play dumb!" Miley giggled.

"So, what you're basically saying is that I still have the chances of being pregnant?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded. Miley started clapping.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt! I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Miley sang. Miley grabbed her hands.

"I'm gonna be a Mommy! I'm gonna be a Mommy!" Lilly exclaimed. She stopped. "Wait, Miley, you know that I do also have the chance of not being pregnant, right?" Miley sighed.

"Lilly, you are. Trust me." Lilly shook her head and went downstairs. Miley followed.

"Oliver?" Lilly gasped when she saw Oliver in the kitchen.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancée," Oliver said smirking while kissing Lilly. Lilly giggled.

"I love you, Oliver," Lilly said as she laughed, and kissed him again.

"I love you, too. Hey, I heard you and Miley screaming upstairs. What was that all about?" Oliver asked.

"Uhhh… ask Miley!" Lilly said. Oliver turned to Miley.

"Hehe. Nothing," Miley responded. "Hey, uh, Lilly, why don't we take a drive to the "Ultra Sound". The new music store," Miley said.

"There's a new music store?!" Lilly and Oliver both exclaimed at the same time. Miley slapped her forehead.

"What about 'Doctor Max's Office'?" Miley said; agitated that Lilly wasn't getting her clues.

"Uh, Miley, I think you're a little confused. There's no 'Doctor' in front of 'Max's Office', and it's Office Max," Oliver corrected.

"Shut up, you doughnut!" Miley shouted, playfully hitting Oliver. Olvier rubbed his arm. It finally clicked to Lilly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, Miley! Sure!" Lilly said. Miley started to drag Lilly out the door. Oliver looked at her. "I'll be back, later, baby. Love you!" Lilly called to Oliver. Oliver blew her a kiss and the girls left.

"Was that all so hard to comprehend?" Miley joked to her best friend as they got in the car.

"Yes," Lilly replied. The girls both laughed.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lilly coolly asked.

"To your old pediatrician. Doctor Max?!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh!" Lilly said.

"You're as much of a doughnut as Oliver is," Miley spoke.

"Well… we're each others' doughnuts!" Lilly fought back, laughing. Miley joined in her laughing.

Miley drove a twenty minute distance. She and Lilly signed in, and waited. Lilly had to fill out information on a clipboard before she could go in, though.

When she finished, Miley handed the clipboard in.

"Are you excited?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I'm not even sure if you can tell if a woman is pregnant after seven hours of conceiving!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You never know technology these days, Lilly," Miley simply responded.

"Lillian?" the nurse called. Lilly and Miley followed the nurse to a scale. "Step on here, sweetie," the nurse asked. Lilly stepped on the scale. A few number flashed. The nurse lead the girls to the little room.

"Lilly! 125– you're too skinny!" Miley exclaimed, chuckling. Lilly joined.

"125? That's a lot!"

"No, not for a baby!" Miley argued back. The doctor came in. His face brightened up.

"Lilly! Long time no see! The last time I saw you was-"

"-when I broke my arm seven years ago. Yup. How've you been, Doctor Max?" Lilly asked. Dr. Max smiled. Dr. Max was a tall, slender woman in about her mid-forties.

"I've been fine. My oldest boy just went off to college. Who's this?" Dr. Max asked.

"Oh, she's my best friend, Miley. She knows more than I do about this!" Lilly said.

"Oh, yes, why are you here today, Lillian?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to check if… well… I'm pregnant."

"Any signs?"

"Morning sickness," Lilly responded. Dr. Max shook her head. "I took a pregnancy test, but it was negative. I mean, you can't find out seven hours after, well, you know, can you?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Lilly, no. It'll take at least a week," Dr. Max replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Doctor Max. I'll see you next week!" Lilly responded. Dr. Max smiled.

"Lilly, I have an open appointment for you– for free. Come around any day next week between nine in the morning and four in the afternoon. See you then!" Dr. Max said, and left the examination room.

"Boyyyy, Miley, were you wrong!" Lilly exclaimed, laughing.

"Hmph. I was close! Anyways, we have to do something to occupy these days. What's today?" Miely asked.

"July 25th, 2008 at noon," Lilly replied.

"Lilly, I didn't need a full response," Miley sarcastically said.

"Well, excuse me," Lilly sarcastically replied back, hysterically.

"C'mon, let's go home." Lilly and Miley drove back to their apartment. Lilly's cell phone went off. _"Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again…"_

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hey, Lils. Wanna come over my apartment and we can work out these plans?" Oliver asked. A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, baby, I'll be there in a few."

"Kay, love you, bye."

"Love you," Lilly said, and hung up.

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, we need to work out our wedding plans," Lilly said.

"Wedding?! Lilly– that's what happened on your date?! He proposed to you?!" Miley shouted. Lilly started to cry happy tears.

"Yes, Miley! It was beautiful. Oliver took me to Alex's, he proposed with a beautiful ring, and then– yeah you know what next," Lilly responded.

"Oh, my gosh, Lilly why didn't you tell me!" Miley asked.

"Well– you know. You were with Jake, and you know. The fact I might be pregnant got you overwhelmed!"

"Lilly, oh my. Wow." Miley smiled. She was extremely happy for Lilly.

"I know. Now we just gotta wait to see when we can have the wedding– and when– or if– I'm pregnant. Wow," Lilly said. She took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, Ollie, uh, can we do the arrangements around town maybe next Saturday? I'm busy with Miley all this week. I'm sorry, sweetie," Lilly said.

"It's fine, babe. Yeah, I'll go call Jake and maybe we can do some stuff. Wanna come over tonight, any ways?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. Ten?" Lilly asked. Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Love you," Oliver said.

"Love you, too," Lilly replied. They both hung up the phone.

"Did you tell your parents and brothers, yet, Lilly?"

"Oh, crap! I gotta do that once we get home."

"You're in luck, we just got here," Miley smirked.

"Haha, yeah."

When the friends both got in, Lilly grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mom!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey there, Lilly. What's going on?" her mother asked.

"Well, yesterday Oliver took me out… wait, before I go on, is Joel and Dad there?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, honey. Your father just came to visit. Joel's here for a few days."

"Great."

"So, continue!" Tyler Truscott exclaimed.

"Well, Oliver took me out yesterday and…"

"And?!" Joel Truscott, Lilly's younger brother asked.

"He proposed!" Lilly announced. Lilly heard screams of joy over the phone.

"Oh, baby, we're so happy!" her father said.

"Yes! I want you and… and Joel to give me away!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We'd be more than lucky to," Joel responded. Even though Lilly couldn't see it, she knew that her parents and younger brother were smiling.

"I'm so happy. Wow, oh, my gosh."

"We have to go, Silly Lilly," her father started, "take care, okay? Try not to stay too stunned. Love you!"

"Love you!" her mother and brother both said. Both phones were hung up.

**A/N: Long chapter. I guess it was sorta a filler. Dunno. It seems kinda important. Pewase review! :D**


	4. False Information

**A/N: I'm not smart on the pregnancy, but thanks to AColdSky, I got it down. xD Thanks! I started this Tuesday night before I had my orientation. Dude, it was fun! I'm gonna be pretty busy, though. I have school, and homework, band, altar serving, percussion/drums, other things! Yeah, so I'll try and update when I can. Promise!**

Lilly and Miley were on the cough, cuddling with pillows, eating ice cream. They were watching _A Walk To Remember._ Just at the scene where Jamie tells Landon her secret, the phone rung.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Good evening, Lilly. Sorry to interrupt you. It's Doctor Max. I'm sorry, but, I sort of confused your charts with another patient's. You're going to have to wait a month until we can see if you're pregnant."

"Okay, that's alright, Doctor Max. Thanks for calling!" Lilly said. Lilly hung up the phone and Miley paused the movie.

"What's up?"

"Doctor Max sorta confused the charts up and we won't be able to see if I'm pregnant for a whole 'nother month!"

"Then why'd you get sick in the morning?" Miley asked. "Did you drink?" Miley asked. Lilly put on an innocent face.

"No…"

"Yes, you did! You went out with Oliver that night. Silly Lilly! Now that you might have the chances of being pregnant, no more late night or early, or afternoon or-"

"Miley! I get it. No drinking. Besides, I've been drinking water all this time."

"Good. Why don't you call Oliver and tell him you can make the wedding plans."

"Good idea. Thanks Miley!" Lilly took out her cell phone and called Oliver.

"Hey, Lils," Oliver said.

"Hey, Ollie," Lilly replied, giggling.

"Why you laughing?" Oliver asked.

"'Cause I'm talking to you…" Lilly giggled more. Miley paused the movie again. She laughed.

"Are you guys gonna keep talking like this? 'Cause I'll leave-"

"YES!" Oliver screamed over the phone. Miley laughed. Miley went upstairs and left Lilly and Oliver.

"Oliver, you can talk." Lilly heard Oliver laugh over the phone.

"Okay. Can you come over tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lilly said, smiling. "Wait, what's today?"

"July 26th. I thought you weren't available until next week."

"Well. Plans change. What time tonight?"

"Say… seven?"

"Okay." Lilly heard a grunt in the background. "What was that?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Jake… doing… I have no clue what the hell the guy is doing." Lilly giggled.

"Oliver!" Lilly heard over the phone.

"I gotta go, baby. See you tonight," Oliver said.

"Kay, love you, too," she responded. They both hung up.

* * *

Lilly arrived at Oliver's apartment doorstep. Lilly rung the doorbell.

"Heeeyyyy," Oliver greeted Lilly. Lilly gave her quirky boyfriend a smile.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Oliver said. Lilly looked at him.

"Mhmm," Lilly responded. Oliver put his finger on Lilly's chin, and kissed her. Lilly deepened the kiss. They fell on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Lilly and Oliver were on the couch with an open phone book. Oliver and Lilly both had pencils in their hands, and a few notes scribbled on a notepad.

"Okay, so I'll call this place, this place, and this place tomorrow and you call the other three places?" Oliver asked.

"Alright, Ollie," Lilly said, giggling.The two of them just sat down on the couch, silently.

"Wanna go out or do something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lilly said, giggling.

* * *

Two hours later, the couple returned to Lilly's apartment. Lilly and Oliver both went in and didn't see Miley. Lilly looked over near the door and saw Jake's sneakers. Oliver looked at Lilly, and Lilly looked at Oliver. They both burst out laughing.

"Want something to drink?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, babe." The couple both went into the kitchen and Lilly poured two glasses of water. Lilly and Oliver sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Lils, when do you want to have the wedding?" Oliver asked, taking a sip of water. Lilly shrugged.

"Oliver, I want to be with you as soon as possible. But not like two months, 'cause that's just crazy," Lilly said, laughing. Oliver joined.

"Haha, yeah. What do you think? Nine months?" Oliver replied. Lilly gulped down her intake of water.

"I like that," Lilly said, smiling, "but… maybe seven months?" Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, I like that."

"Fine then! It's set."

"We just gotta make the plans." Lilly agreed. Oliver leaned over the table and gently pressed his lips onto Lilly's.

**A/N: Cute ending I guess. :D Meh. I guess this was sorta a filler chapter. (: Review, please! (:**


	5. Thoughts

**A/N: I'm so sorry to the people who actually like this story for not writing for almost four months! Sorry guys, I've been losing my Loliver touch, and I'm not sure why. :\ I really wanna write a new FanFic taking place in the future. Of course, I'm open to the option of co-writing! :D (AKA something I wanna do, lol.) Anyways, here we go!**

"Miley, it's going to be perfect. Oliver and I, our families, and you and Jake!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley smiled at the thought of being Lilly's maid of honor. Oliver and Lilly had already ordered the invitations, even though the wedding wasn't three months away.

"Lilly, it's going to be amazing. I knew the day would come where you and Oliver were get married."

It'd been a three good months since Lilly and Oliver had made all the plans. They both made sure that their hometown church, Church of Saint Anthony, would be where they would get married, since that was the church that they had been through the four Sacraments.

The party was at the reception hall right across the church so there wasn't a major drive. Lilly got just a bubbly feeling about the wedding, and how perfect it would be.

"Enough about me, I'm tired of hearing my own name," Lilly said, laughing, "what's up with you and Jake?" Miley had stopped in her tracks. She turned around, and eyed Lilly.

"What do you mean 'What's up with me and Jake'?" Miley asked. Lilly shrugged.

"I dunno. You think you're gonna marry him?" Lilly suggested, budging her elbow against Miley's. Miely rolled her eyes.

"Lilly…"

"It can always happen…" Lilly said, drifting off, taunting Miley.

"We've only been talking about me for twenty-one seconds and I'm already annoyed," Miley replied, laughing. Lilly joined in with the laughter.

"Anyways, what do you think the color of the dresses should be?" Lilly asked.

"Pink!" Miley exclaimed.

"No. For your wedding, I'll be open to pink, but since Oliver and I both kinda hate pink, I having a feeling he'd make some odd remark about flamingos." The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You haven't seen pink since Uncle Earl's pig had a litter!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly gave her an odd look back. She hadn't heard an Uncle Earl joke in years.

"Gee, and I wonder why I miss those jokes," Lilly said, laughing. "I haven't heard one of those in forever!" Miley joined in the chuckling. Miley stopped out of nowhere.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted.

"What is it? You just got me in the middle of remembering the time Uncle Earl came over!" Lilly fought.

"Well, sorry, but hasn't it been three months since you've found out that your charts got confused?"

"Miley, do I look like a giant? Are my hormones driving my crazy? Morning sickness isn't occurring, and I don't have any odd cravings!" Lilly screamed in her defense. Miley sighed.

"Did Doctor Max call you at all?" Miley curiously asked.

"No…" Lilly said drifting off.

"You're lying," Miley simply said. Lilly shrugged.

"I'm not having a baby. So what?" Lilly asked, upset. Miley came over to Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry…" Miley said, hugging Lilly. "I'm not gonna be an Aunt…"

"Well, maybe now's just not the right time. I mean, I'd look like a whale at my wedding, wouldn't I?" Lilly said, giggling a little to make Miley– and herself feel better.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best. But I better get a niece or nephew sooner or later." Lilly rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will. Chill out. I need to send these invitations so everyone has a chance to respond. Wanna come?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Miley replied, grabbing the car keys and her purse. Lilly locked the door and Miley started the car engine.

"So, since the post office is only like twelve minutes away, I think we should go to the mall," Lilly stated.

"Hm, precise, Lilly. And sure! I'd love to go."

"Awesome! Hey, Miles, what are you gonna do about Hannah Montana?" Lilly curiously asked.

"You know, Lilly," Miley started, "it's been like four years since I was Hannah Montana. I mean I know I said I'd be going on a hiatus, but I'm thinking of-"

"-making it permanent?" Lilly completed. Miley looked down at the wheel.

"Yeah, kinda," she said quietly.

"It's your decision, Miley!"

"I know, but it's something I love doing… I'd have to honestly think about it." Lilly nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's better I guess. Just don't make a decision so quick about it, follow your heart," Lilly replied. Miley smiled.

"Lilly– I'm not in a boy quarrel. I have Jake."

"True. But you get my gist." The girls both laughed and were at the post office in five minutes. Lilly paid for the postage and the cost of the invitations to be sent (there were probably only thirty-eight) and Miley headed for the mall.

* * *

"Oliver?" Jake asked.

"Hm?" Oliver said, turning around.

"Do you think Miley would marry me?"

"Why, are you thinking of asking? You guys are gonna be so busy, between Hannah Montana and the Zombie High Movie Sequel…"

"Oliver, it's gonna be a cinch."

"Well, whatever. Aren't you guys too young?"

"Look who's talking!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" Oliver said, laughing.

"Wow, Miley and Lilly are right. You are a doughnut. Forgot you're getting married, eh?" Jake asked.

"Pish, no. And when'd you'd you had eh?" Oliver asked, rolling his eyes.

"Did I? Oh, whatever."

Jake and Oliver were both roaming the mall for fun, to get out of their apartment.

"I just realized," Oliver started, "I need a job. And college." Jake smacked his head.

"Really, Oliver? Oh, man, I never realized," Jake said, sarcastically. Oliver gave him a glare.

"Be quiet!" Oliver scolded Jake.

"Chill, man!" Jake said, laying off.

"I need to do something to support Lilly and me. Ugh… hey, what's that?" Oliver asked, pointing to a sign.

"Man, c'mon. You can do better."

"Jake, it's something I love. Not more than Lilly, though," Oliver said, laughing.

"Of course," Jake chuckled, "c'mon I'll go with you."

**A/N: Aw… no baby. ): Hm… what's Oliver pointing to?**


	6. Changes

**A/N: Thanks believeinlove08 and IheartORANGE for the reviews. It's good to know that people like this story. (:**

"Oliver, you cannot be seriously doing this."

"Shut up, Jake," Oliver scolded, taking the clipboard from the man's hands.

_**Name (Last, Middle (Optional), First):**__ Oken, Oscar, Oliver.  
__**Age:**__ Twenty-One.  
__**Date of Birth (D.O.B.):**__ July 9__th__, 1987.  
__**School Experience (Please Check All Aplicable):  
**__(x) Middle School  
__( ) Middle School Dropout  
__(x) High School  
__( ) High School Dropout  
__( ) College – 2 Years  
__( ) College – 4 Years  
__(x) College – Still in Progress  
__( ) College Dropout  
__**Any Previous Jobs?: **__No.  
__**Address:  
**__1234 Seaview Lane  
__P.O. BOX 56  
__Malibu, CA 90263_

_**Relationship Status:**_

"What is this? My private life exposed on a clipboard?" Oliver exclaimed. He knew that all these questions would him, but he felt over-exposed. Self-conscious Ollie.

"Dude, just fill it out," the man said.

"Wow, for a business, you're not very mannered."

"Who said I'd have to be? Besides, you're only twenty-one! You're advertising for skateboards, like it or leave it."

"Fine."

_**Relationship Status:  
**__( ) Single  
__( ) Taken  
__(x) Engaged  
__( ) Married  
__( ) Divorced_

Oliver finished.

"That was short."

"Oh, there will be more coming in the mail, just so we can know your spouse, background information… hey, is she hot?"

"Who she?"

"Your fiancée."

"Why is that any of your business?"

"I take that as a yes. Can I come over sometime?"

"We don't live together! Just send me my other apps or you could say goodbye to me!"

"Alright, whatever. They'll be in your box thing in a few days. Bye, Oken."

"Goodbye!" Oliver exclaimed at the teenager.

"Wow, Oliver."

"Huh? Wha Jake?"

"Very defending of Lilly."

"Be quiet, I gotta go find a real job." Oliver stormed off to the mall exit.

"Oliver, wait up!" Jake exclaimed. Oliver stopped in his tracks.

"I'm waiting," Oliver said, short-tempered.

"Chill, man. Are you PMSing?" Jake asked.

"Haha," Oliver laughed sarcastically, but then saw how Jake was trying to cheer him up, "listen man, I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous."

"It's alright, man. Just– chill out. You'll find a job. Just give it some time," Jake responded. Oliver nodded.

"I think I need to do yoga." The guys both laughed. "I was serious," Oliver said after a minutes of laughter.

"What… really?" Jake asked.

"Psh, no. Maybe if Lilly makes me, but then, no." The guys laughed again. Oliver sighed.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do. Does anyone want a third year college student?" Oliver asked.

"Well, obviously if you're gonna advertise skateboards."

"Hey, man, it's only in Malibu, it's nothing crazy."

"Consider yourself lucky. At least you're getting a job."

"True. I'm just so mad, man!" Jake patted Oliver on the shoulder.

"I know, man. Let's go and go back to our apartment. Ten bucks that more apps have come in the mail."

"You're on," Oliver replied, racing to the driver's seat.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley were at the mall, drowning in sorrow.

"It's not the right time, Lilly. It could have been faulty. Besides, you're still in college– you and Oliver have one more year to go."

"Yeah, I know. And the wedding's in three months! Gack! I think Oliver and I should talk about changing the date so we could finish school. I mean if we change it at least the date will be normal and make it seem like we're not rushing things."

"But Lilly, it's still Summer. You guys will be graduating in early May!"

"It depends if we do well and if we have enough course requirements," Lilly said.

"I know. Lilly," Miley started, "I already finished college. It was just 'cause I was Hannah Montana."

"Lucky," Lilly muttered as Lilly pushed the exit door to leave.

"It takes a lot of stress off my back. Besides, can't you guys finish early?"

"I don't want to," Lilly exclaimed, "and Oliver doesn't want to either." Miley sighed. This was absolutely hopeless. The girls walked to their car and started to drive home. Lilly was in control of the wheel as she and Miley discussed more matters.

"Miley," Lilly started, "I don't know what to do. Should I call-" Lilly started, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Can you answer it?" Lilly asked Miley as she saw a cop looking at her with the cell phone law.

"Yeah," Miley said as she picked up Lilly's phone, "Hello?"

"Heeeey, baby," a voice smoothly said. "I love you."

"This isn't Lilly," Miley said. Jake immediately laughed at Oliver. Oliver blushed.

"Oh, woops. Can I talk to Lilly?"

"Rude, much? And yeah. Lilly stop so you can talk to your lover." Lilly shot Miley a glare and stopped in an empty parking space near some apartments. Lilly stopped, Miley gave her the phone, and the two girls switched places.

"Hello?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Hey, baby, this is Lilly, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, you doughnut, you're correct," Lilly responded.

"Okay, good. I wanted to call to tell you I missed you," Oliver whined. Lilly made a sad face.

"Aww, miss you too."

"My place?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. Oliver, we need to talk, though," Lilly said. Oliver's face dropped. _"We need to talk! No! No! No!" _Oliver thought.

"Don't get worked up, I meant about the wedding, not breaking up with you. I love you too much to," Lilly said, clearing Oliver's conscience.

"Okay, good, 'cause I'd die if you did." Lilly smiled.

"Don't worry. I would, too," Lilly responded.

"I'll see you there. Love you, babe," Oliver said, and clicked his cell phone. Lilly's cheeks turned red.

"You guys are too lovey-dovey. Even for Miss Tomboy!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly ignored Miley's comment but laughed.

Miley returned the laugh and continued to drive home for the next twenty minutes until they reached their apartment. By that time, it was 3:30. Oliver and Jake surprised both the girls by arriving at their apartment before them. Lilly went upstairs and decided to change for no apparent reason.

"Wanna watch a movie before you and Oliver leave and Jake and I stay?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded.

"Hm, what movie? Oh, oh, how 'bout 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist'!?" Lilly asked. Miley laughed.

"Sure, I haven't seen that movie in forever."

"Besides, Michael Cera is a hunk," Lilly said.

"I heard that!" Oliver called from the small kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Oliver Oken is hot!" Lilly exclaimed, shouting it so Oliver could hear. There was no response, until Lilly saw hands cover her eyes and tickle her back.

"You, so, have that right," Oliver breathed into Lilly's ear. Lilly giggled. Jake come over to make Miley feel lovey-dovey, too, and joined in Lilly's giggles.

"Doughnut boy," Lilly started after being wrapped around Oliver's arm for the past hour and a half, "we need to talk, remember?" Oliver nodded.

"Oh," Olvier kissed Lilly's cheek, "yeah," he said, planting another kiss on her cheek. The couple walked upstairs when you heard two sighs of relief from Jake and Miley. Oliver and Lilly rolled their eyes. They entered Lilly's bedroom, full of black and white, with the touch of blue.

"What's up?" Oliver asked as he sat on Lilly's bed. Lilly bit her lip.

"It's the wedding. Oliver, we need to finish school. I don't want to not have to worry about school and us at the same time."

Oliver looked at her, and swiped her into his arms.

"Fine, but when are we gonna have it?" he asked.

"Well, after graduation. I mean as long as it's after graduation." Oliver nodded.

"Fine, fine, fine," Oliver said, joking.

"May 30th?" Lilly asked.

"Sounds good to be," Oliver said as he kissed Lilly's cheek.

**A/N: Oliver, you're so clingy. (: Lol, anyways, this was a long chapter. Sorry if I killed you guys. :P**


	7. Just Say It!

"Miley, guess what?!" Lilly excitedly exclaimed. Miley walked down the stairs, stretched her arms, and yawned.

"It's nine in the morning, Lilly, what could you possibly be screaming over?" Miley asked, still groggy.

"I think I found two possible jobs."

"That's good."

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Lilly was all smiles, even if it _was_ early in the morning. In the Summer.

"Was that all?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight," Miley said, retreating for her bed upstairs. Lilly rolled her eyes. She kept flipping through the newspaper, looking at certain articles. New skateboards, babies born, people married. She smiled. Interupted by the doorbell, Lilly reluctantly got up, still in her pajamas, and answered the door.

Greeted by a kiss, Lilly let Oliver in. She giggled a little.

"Why are you up so early?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, Oliver. I'm just bored. Don't ask me." Oliver glanced over at the girls' kitchen table. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have a newspaper? You hate it."

"Wanted ads, doofus. I found two possible jobs!" Lilly beamed and grabbed his hands.

"That's great, Lilly! I had to tell you the same news…"

"Oliver, this is wonderful! We won't have to fret as much as we were before about finances…"

"We were fretting?"

"Must've been just me." They laughed, and Oliver kissed her. She returned his kiss and began to wrap her arms around his neck. She released.

"But anyway, what kind of job did you get?" Lilly asked. Oliver looked around the room, nervously.

"It's a funny story, you see-"

The doorbell rang; Oliver was saved. Lilly went to the door.

"Hey, Jake," Lilly greeted her friend.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver. Did I interrupt anything?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"No, Oliver was just gonna tell me his new job." Jake burst out laughing. Lilly hit him with the newspaper she grabbed from the kitchen table.

"What's so funny?" Lilly seriously asked.

"Because! It's not the job you think-" Jake almost said, but was nudged by Oliver. Oliver leaned over to Jake's ear.

"Shut up, MovieBoy!" Lilly looked at Oliver was a disapproving face.

"Oliver, honey, I don't care what kind of job you get or got. I'll still love you."

"Yeah, honey," Jake mocked, "I'll still love you." Lilly gave Jake a glare.

Oliver sighed. He was too nervous, regardless of what Lilly said (and what Jake mimicked.) He felt like a fool.

"Er, tell me your job options first!" Oliver said, sitting himself down on the couch. Jake joined with him.

"Chicken!" Jake whispered into Oliver's ear. Oliver gave the evil glare to Jake, and scooted over to save a seat for Lilly. Lilly sat down. Oliver shyly put his arm around her.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but replied, "Well, either a waitress or a day care worker." Oliver smiled.

"That sounds great, Lils," he said, kissing her. Jake hit his hand over his eyes.

"Ugh, guys, ever heard of no PDA?" Jake childishly asked. Lilly ignored him, and went on.

"What'd you find, Ollie-Pops?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah what'd you find, Ollie-Pops?" Jake mimicked. Lilly looked at him.

"Jake Ryan, I promise I'm gonna stuff you in a bag and ship you off far, far away and you'll never see Miley again if you say something else," Lilly threatened.

"I'm trembling in my boots."

"Oliver, go on."

"Well, I, uhm."

"Hey, y'all. What's going on?" Miley asked, climbing down the stairs. Oliver took a breath. He was relieved.

"Oliver was gonna tell me the job he got," Lilly said, proudly.

"Nice job, Oliver!" Oliver nodded at Miley's comment. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Leslie." Jake kissed Miley.

"Hello to you, too," he said.

"Well, Oliver?" Miley asked. Oliver looked around the room.

He took a breath. "Well…"

"Well?" Lilly asked him.

"Just say it, boy!" Miley demanded.

"It's…"

"Oh, sweet niblets, Oliver!"

"OLIVER'S ADVERTISING FOR SKATEBOARDS!" Jake exclaimed. Oliver hit his forehead.

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a whole MONTH! xD Anyways, oooooh what will Lilly's reaction be. Oooohhhh. (x**


	8. More Changes

**(:**

"I hate you," was all Oliver said.

"I know you do," Jake started, "but anyways, my girl and I need to go. Have fun!" Jake grabbed Miley by the waist and led her out to the door, kissing her head. Lilly glared at Oliver.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Baby," he started, "I can honestly explain."

"Oliver, you don't need to. It's skateboarding!"

_This is not good, _Oliver thought. Thinking he was going to be killed, Oliver crept over to the couch where Lilly followed. Oliver sat down, cowering over Lilly's shadow.

She sat down instead. She caressed his cheek and kissed his lips.

"Oliver, sweetie, I could never be mad at you. You got a job to support you and me. That's all that matters. I love you," Lilly said, smiling, kissing him again. Oliver relaxed his hunched shoulders and returned her kiss.

"Babe, thank you so much," was all he said. He returned her kiss and pulled her to his chest.

"No problem, Oliver." Lilly looked up at Oliver.

"You do know that you and the guys are gonna have to go shopping for the wedding, right?" she asked, putting her finger on his chin.

"Mhm…"

"When do you think you're gonna go?"

"I dunno. It's still Summer, Lilly."

"I know, but I feel excited…. And really happy," Lilly said, snugging into Oliver's chest. Oliver lightly kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her. Oliver smiled and rested his head on her.

"Me too. Do you know how happy and blissful I am?" Oliver asked, exclaiming. Oliver moved from his place on the couch.

"Oliver, I didn't know you were _that_ ecstatic. But it's good to know," she said, creeping over to him, kissing him.

"Of course I would be, Lilly. Why wouldn't I be? You're everything to me," Oliver said, putting on a sincere smile.

"Am I really?" she asked, flabbergasted, "that deserves another kiss." Oliver motioned his arm in "Score!" like sense. Lilly giggled.

"You do know I love you, right?" she asked.

"Well, duh, Lils. Obivously if we're getting married you obviously love me."

"Just wanting to make sure," she said, smiling. "And that _you_ mean the world to me."

Oliver kissed Lilly and caressed her cheek. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and grinned. Lilly took his free hand and held it. Just as they were going to kiss again, a door was heard-

"Get. A. Room!" Jake Ryan exclaimed.

"Why I oughta!" Oliver exclaimed, waving his fist in the air. Lilly laughed at her fiancée. They stared into each others' eyes, forgetting that-

"Hey! Oliver! Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. Snapped out of their thoughts, Lilly and Oliver paid attention to Miley, disappointed.

"Ahem," Jake said, clearing his throat, "Miley has a great idea." Lilly perked up a little, Oliver was still upset about not getting his kiss.

"You guys seem so into each other, right?" Miley asked. Lilly and Oliver looked at her strangely, but nodded.

"Guys, there's only a few days of August left," Jake said.

"So why don't you guys just skip one year of college and take a break and get married… earlier?" Miley finished. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"Lilly? What do you think?" Oliver asked. Since it was Oliver, you know that he liked that idea.

"I really like it. You know I love you. What if a lot happens that we couldn't be able to go back to school?"

"Lilly," Miley sighed, "there will be plenty of time to go back to school. You're only taking a year off." Lilly nodded, and pondered into thought a little.

"If you're willing to do it, I think I am," Lilly said, smiling. Oliver hugged into a very close hug, forcing Miley and Jake to make faces.

"Guys, serious, get a room. Don't have a baby now!" Jake exclaimed. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and blushed. Miley hit her boyfriend's arm.

"You're an idiot!" Miley scolded. Jake put his arm around her.

"I know, but– that's why you love me!" Jake exclaimed. Miley snickered.

"Do you guys think you'll need any help with the wedding day?" Miley offered.

"Actually, yes," Lilly and Oliver said at the same time, then burst out into laughter together. Miley motioned her hands to the couch with the coffee table. The four sat down. Lilly grabbed the notepad and pen.

"It's August now, and about to be September…" Jake pondered.

"Jake, that just made no sense."

"You get my gist, man!"

"Anyways," Miley said, moving on, "what about after the holidays?" The engaged couple looked at each other. Lilly elbowed him.

"I don't know… the travel is tight, with people coming in and out of Malibu for the holidays."

"Valentine's Day?"

"That's Lilly's mom's birthday."

"Saint Patrick's Day?"

"Isn't there someone Irish in your family, Jake?"

"April Fool's Day?"

"People are gonna think it's a joke."

"Oh, sweet niblets! How about March 31st?" Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"I like it," they both said, and kissed each other. With a satisfied smile, Miley wiped her hands together.

"My work here is done."

"We better get going, Miley," Jake said. Miley looked at her cell phone's watch.

"Oh, yeah! We're going out to the End-of-Summer fair. You guys wanna come?" Miley asked.

"No, I think we're okay. We gotta call family to tell them that the date has been changed."

"Whatever." With that, Miley and Jake left the apartment that only inhabited Lilly and Oliver.

"I love you," Oliver said, picking Lilly up bridal style, crashing his lips onto her's. Lilly giggled from Oliver's mischief.

"Put me down! Aren't you supposed to do this when we go on honeymoon?!" Lilly asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Just practicing," he said, smiling, then kissing her again. Lilly giggled again.

"Oliver, I'm serious. We have to call our parents and aunts, uncles, cousins, cousins twice removed…"

"Okay, Lilly. Go get the guest list and I'll get the phone." Lilly did as what she was told, and the night continued on with phone calls and tears of joy.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *SPAZ* SO HAPPY. SO HAPPY. SO HAPPY! MUST LOOK AT 'WHAT I DON'T LIKE ABOUT YOU'! MUST NOT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. DISNEY I LOVE YOU! :D *takes a breath* Okay. I found out the news on Wednesday, and almost couldn't breath. I was so happy. Extremely happy. No more talk, Anna. Or I'm gonna spoil everything! *talks another breath* Okay, I'm calm. Just wait until April 19th. (; Hehe, okay, poll time! Should I skip to March 31st, post the wedding chapter on March 31st, or post a new chapter sometime this weekend with the dress and tux shopping? Your choice. (: **


	9. Lilly's Dream Dress

**Thank you IheartORANGE, believeinlove08, 1italianbella, and CaseyBug14 for the reviews! And for the votes. (: Hehe, thank you, IheartORANGE. Oliver's such a dork. (x I agree, believeinlove08, that we need some girl and guy bonding! I'm done talking now. (x**

Reving up the engine, the four separated into two separate cars. Oliver with Jake, and Lilly with Miley. The girls were meeting with the other bridesmaids while the guys headed on over to catch up with the other boys.

Oliver kissed Lilly goodbye before heading into Jake's car. She smiled and returned the kiss back and headed back into Miley's car. Lilly and Oliver were more ecstatic than you could see.

"Lilly, you are going to love the place that your Mom and I picked out for the dresses." Lilly had a toothy grin, anxious to see the rest of her bridal party.

The Sun was still shining nicely over Malibu, even though it was the Fall. October 29th, a little over four months until _the_ big day.

Miley drove over to a drive through to order some fast food like the girls did back in high school. As they drove off, they reminisced over the past.

"Do you remember our first double date?!" Miley asked. Lilly chuckled. She brushed away a stray of hair from her face, remembering that day.

_The group had gone to an ice skating rink. It was a hot Summer day, and the four nineteen year olds needed a way to cool off._

"_And whose idea was this?!" Oliver exclaimed, buying Lilly's ice skates. Lilly nudged at him._

"_You said it! You said, 'Hey, guys, we should go to the Malibu Ice Skating Rink. It'll be fun!' Remember?"_

_Oliver shook his head, moving his stray hairs into the right places. Handing the skates to Lilly, he said, "Oh. Well. Right… yeah." Lilly giggled at him. He pecked her lips, making her stop giggling._

"_Oliver, you didn't need to pay for my skates."_

"_It's fine, baby," Oliver said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Oliver had paid for his skates, and tried to lace them on._

_Fifteen minutes had gone by like the speed of lightning, and Jake and Miley were already on the rink._

"_Dangit, Lilly! Tie 'em!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly laughed, and did as she was told. She tied the bow to his ice skates, and volunteered her hand._

"_Oliver, if you don't know how to ice skate, why did you suggest the ice rink?" Lilly asked. Oliver shrugged._

"_I dunno, Lilly. It was hot out enough with you next to me. Maybe the ice rink would cool me down, but baby, your fire hot." Oliver said, smirking._

"_You're a doughnut." Lilly kissed him, and Oliver deepened the kiss. "I'll help you. Do you want Wiwwy to hold your hand?"_

"_You're hilarious," Oliver said, picking Lilly up by the waist, cautiously walking over to the entrance of the ice. Oliver feel down (like the doughnut he was– and still is) and fell on top of Lilly. Their noses were almost touching._

"_Well, hello there." Oliver kissed her again. Lilly got up, knocking Oliver over. Lilly chuckled at how silly he was being and made her hand reachable for Oliver. Oliver grabbed at, pulling Lilly down._

"_Jake, they're being ridiculous!" Miley exclaimed. Jake grasped Miley's hand._

"_Yeah. How much do you bet that in two years Oliver's gonna propose?"_

"_Hm… five dollars."_

Lilly was hysterical now. She never knew that Miley and Jake made a bet. Miley grumbled that Jake still hadn't given her her five dollars.

Finishing her last sip of soda, Miley parked their car by the nearby shop. Dresses By Antonia was where Miley had designated to go.

Locking up the car, the two girls entered the door, welcomed by the bells signaling that new customers had entered the domain. Three girls with Lilly's mom were a waiting near the dressing room.

"Lillian!" Heather cried. Lilly ran into her mother's arms. It had been months since they had talked in person, and they both missed it. Heather rested her hands on Lilly's shoulders and exhaled, gazing at her daughter.

"Just think of it… in a little over four months, you're going to be Lillian Oken." Lilly beamed at the thought. _Lillian Oken… Lilly Oken… I can get used to that._

"I know, gosh, Mom," Lilly said, breathing, "it feels so amazing." Heather smiled at her beautiful daughter and motioned her to Lilly's friends. One of the three was her brother's girlfriend, Hollee.

"Hollee!" Lilly exclaimed, "I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you. My brother knows how to pick a girl." Hollee blushed at Lilly's compliment.

"Thank you, Lillian," Hollee, responded, "Congratulations!" Her shoulders were hunched from being nervous, and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Please, call me Lilly. You seem like such a sweet girl. Don't be shy!" Lilly exclaimed, trying to make her feel welcome. Hollee's shoulders relaxed and she sincerely smiled at Lilly. Lilly made her way to the two girls at the back.

"Tara! Alex!" Lilly said, hugging the girls in the back. Tara and Alex were from Lilly's hockey team from high school. Lilly introduced Miley to Tara and Alex, along with Hollee.

"This is Miley, my best friend. She's going to be the maid of honor." Out of the girls on Lilly's hockey team in high school, Tara and Alex were the closet to her. No way was she inviting Joanie to her own wedding. It'd be… awkward?

"Hi Miley," they both chimed in friendly tones. Hollee made a sincere smile and small wave. Lilly smiled at her Mom.

Removing the notepad from her pocket, Lilly flipped to a certain page.

"Okay, so my Mom's walk down the aisle first. Then comes Hollee with my brother. Then Tara with Oliver's brother. Then Alex with Oliver's cousin. Then, it's Miley and Jake. Then my Dad will walk me to Oliver." Lilly grinned her toothy grin. Lilly started to drift off it lala land.

"What dress ideas did you have, Mom and Miley?" Lilly asked. Heather and Miley had two, excited faces plastered on. Miley and Heather went to the back room.

Pulling out a rack of five, beautiful orange dresses (light orange to be specific) Lilly gasped, and heard her notepad hi the floor.

"You… guys… will… look… amazing. Please, try them on!" Heather and Miley gave the dresses that belonged to each girl and the five of them went into the separate curtains to change.

Lilly found a chair and planted her to it.

Waiting for a little over thirty minutes, the women stepped out, looking amazing. Lilly had the brightest smile placed on her face. She ran to separately hug them.

"Oh, gosh. This is wonderful… you guys look absolutely gorgeous. Really." The girls blushed, and went back to change.

"Lilly, we have a special surprise for you," Heather said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Hm?"

"When you were a little girl, you always wanted a sleeveless dress that flowed down the church aisle. Just like your older cousin's, Lauren, remember?" Lilly nodded.

Antonia, the shop owner, pulled out a mannequin with a dress that fit Lilly's description– _perfectly._

With no sleeves, no straps, and a matching, white veil, Lilly stood up in awe. She walked over to the mannequin, and lightly placed her hand over the soft fabric.

Lilly started to cry tears of happiness– it _was_ her _dream _dress. She hugged all the girls.

"How did I get to deserve this all? This amazing guy, these wonderful friends… this perfect dress." Heather rubbed Lilly's back.

"Because, you're a hard-working girl, you deserve everything good life throws at you. Including this. It's all paid for, Lillian. Try it on." Lilly stepped over.

She made her way to the dressing room, slipping her dress on. She pulled the veil over her head and gazed at herself in the mirror. She stepped out– and stunned everyone.

"Beautiful, Lillian, When are you never beautiful?" Heather breathed. She caressed her daughter's cheek and hugged her tightly. Lilly's eyes started to drop tears.

"I love you, so much, Mom," Lilly whispered.

"I know. I love you, too, Lillian. More than you know."

Miley, Tara, and Alex, grasped Lilly in a hug. Lilly motioned for Hollee to join. Hollee joined in, as did Heather, as the girls buzzed more about the wedding.

**That was long… I think. Sorry if it was to long. I was going to put Oliver's part with Jake and his Dad, brother, and cousin, but it'd be too long. So, I'm gonna start writing now and finish it later. It's 2:30 in the morning. (X So glad I finished my homework. (:**


	10. The Guys and Oliver

****

**Hola. (: Oliver time! :D**

Jake gently parked the car at the corner of the street. Oliver opened his eyes, and awoke from snoring.

"Yup, you're the type of guy who falls asleep shopping for his wedding tux," Jake said, smirking.

"Well, I'm getting my rest!" Oliver exclaimed, defending himself.

"Sure, man. Let's go."

Oliver slammed the car door while Jake locked it. The two boys walked into the store, surrounded by tuxedos and suits of all kinds.

"There's my little cousin!" a voice called. Oliver's eyes brightened up from his slumber.

"Hey! Mason!" Oliver said, giving his older cousin a "man" hug. Thery pounded each others' fists, and pulled into a hug again. Mason stepped back and looked at Oliver.

"Gosh, man. You've really grown up." Oliver blushed at the comment. It had been around five years since he and his closest cousin had seen each other; nonetheless hung out with each other.

Mason looked a lot like Oliver; infact, you could mistake them for brothers. But Owen, Oliver's real brother, came from the dressing room in the back, with a suit on.

"Haha, my big brother– getting married to Lilly. I so knew it, even if I was only thirteen." Oliver rolled his eyes at his brother. His brother had the same, mussy hair Oliver had when he was nineteen.

"Lilly told me the bridesmaid you're walking down the aisle is really pretty," Oliver said, choosing the right words. Oliver took out a picture from his jean pocket, and showed Owen.

"Are you ready for this, son?" a voice said, putting his hands on Oliver's shoulders. Oliver turned around to see his father. Oliver inhaled and nodded his head excitedly like a chicken– what else is new? Oliver's father smiled at him, and patted his back.

Lilly's brother greeted Oliver with a hug.

"Are you and my sister gonna have one thousand babies?" Joel asked. Everyone in the room, including Oliver's father was bursting into laughter. Oliver simply blushed at the comment. Oliver cleared his throat and went to the back room.

The week before, Jake and Oliver had gone to the shop to pick out the best suits they had there– or what really appealed to them. Since it was simple, all the guys had to do was try them on. The boys tried on their suits, and sat down for a while to talk.

"I have a picture of Oliver running around naked!" Mr. Oken said, removing the wallet from it's place on a table. Oliver smacked his forehead.

"Oh, please, Dad-"

"HAHAHA OLIVER YOU LOOK LIKE SUCH A DORK!" Jake roared. Oliver gave him a glare, but Jake ignored it. Jake continued to go into hysterics until Oliver hit him on the arm.

"OKAY I GET IT. I LOOKED DORKY!" Oliver exclaimed, evilly glaring at his father. Oscar Oken laughed at his son, and put the pictures that put Oliver to shame away.

"Thank you," Oliver said.

"I look hot," Jake said, admiring himself in the mirror. Oliver rolled his eyes. "And just for the record, you still look dorky."

"Who's getting married in four months?"

"Ooh… burn." Jake nodded his head, accepting the comment. Oliver, with a satisfied smile on his face looked at himself in the mirror.

Jake got behind him and said, "Do you remember just four months ago you and I were buying Lilly's ring?" Oliver smiled his dorky smile.

"_What if she says no?" Oliver asked, biting his fingernails. Jake coughed and laughed._

"_Oliver, she won't say no. She loves you. Stop biting your nails, they're getting all over my car!"_

"_I can't help it, I'm so nervous," Oliver said. Jake nodded, saying that it was understandable._

"_Just take it easy, man. Tomorrow will be the best day of your life– well one of the best days– if she says yes."_

"_You're really not helping."_

"_Hey! I'm giving you half the money for the ring," Jake said, defending himself. Oliver sighed and agreed._

"_I set the reservations already at Alex's– now we have to pick the perfect ring."_

"_Don't worry, Oken, I have a picture of the one you and I liked online." Oliver took the picture out of his jean pocket and gazed at it. The beautiful ring was in a heart shape and made with 14 karat diamonds. Oliver dazed off, thinking how beautiful it would look on Lilly's left finger until the big day– if she did say yes._

_After Jake parked, the two boys stepped out of the car and walked right in the elegant setting. Oliver found the register._

"_Excuse me, sir, do you have this ring reserved for 'Oken'?" Oliver asked. The man behind the register examined the picture, and headed into the back room._

"_Is this it, Mr. Oken?" the man asked. The plastic holder held the ring, and Oliver picked it up. Oliver looked at the inside of the ring to make sure that it was his engraving._

_Lillian, I love you more than you could ever know. Forever is my love for you. June 21st, 2008._

_Oliver happily nodded while Jake extracted his checking book from his pocket. Jake wrote out the check– for a one-thousand one hundred dollar ring– and giddily presented it to the man._

"_Man, Ryan, thank you so much," Oliver said, hugging Jake. Jake patted him, and made a noise._

"_Erg… get off me, Oken!" Jake said, making both him and Oliver laugh. "And you're welcome."_

"I was a wreck," Oliver said.

"She said yes, though, didn't she?" Owen asked. Oliver laughed.

"_SHE SAID YES!!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!"_

"Yes. Man, this is so exciting."

"Obviously, Oliver." Mason ruffled his little cousin's hair. Oliver made a face, but chuckled.

For the last time for four months, all the guys looked at themselves in the mirrors. The black suits looked absolutely amazing on them, and they were dressed to kill.

"Lilly won't be able to resist this."

**Silly Ollie. (: Hehe. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. :D So yes, believeinlove08, the clothing will be featured. (x And I just thought of the dresses in my head, but I'm sure there are thousands of crème orange dresses out there. (x Uhm, also, technically, Lilly&Oliver's wedding is tomorrow. xD Also, the same day as my friend's birthday... he should feel honored. [x**


	11. The Day

**Hey, guys! Sorry for no update! I've been busy. It's 11:48 P.M. right now and I'm extremely tired. I started this yesterday, lol. Oh, and believeinlove08, he should. (x Lol, jk.**

Halloween had past, and before they knew it, Thanksgiving was here. It was time to settle down with the family and reflect on the good that God had given them and to say their thanks.

Christmas soon came to celebrate the joyous giving Season of Love. Even though water could not freeze to snow, the spirit was in the young adults. Oliver had given Lilly a dog tag saying:

'Always and Forever L+O'

New Year's had crept around the corner, making the countdown come closer and closer, nearer and nearer to the big day. Lilly and Oliver both knew that this year would be one of the bests.

Valentine's Day was full of love, making the couple even more and more anxious to hear the church's wedding bells ring in the air as they said their vows and were officially husband and wife.

Two weeks was marked on March 17th, making Lilly and Oliver both nervous and jittering with fear– but with hope and love as well.

It finally came to _the_ day. The day that everybody had been waiting for. The day that would unit Lilly and Oliver as one, to go their lives together.

"Miley, this is so nerve-wracking. I feel like I could melt into a puddle." Lilly tried to refrain from biting her nails that were nicely polished, thanks to Miley. Miley stroked Lilly's hair.

"Lilly, everything will be fine. The ceremony will go," Miley snapped her fingers, "just like that. Everything will run smoothly. No regrets?" Lilly grinned.

"No regrets," Lilly said, exhaling, and pulling Miley into a huge hug. Miley stepped back to look at how gorgeous Lilly looked.

"I can't believe it– my best friends– getting married. I so knew it would happen, I just knew it!"

"I knew it would happen, man!" Jake said at the other side of the church. Oliver paced back and forth, sweating as if he had ran five miles. He clenched his teeth.

"Gosh, man," Oliver said, "I can't believe it. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, my best friend since pre-k!" Jake chuckled.

"Oliver," Jake started, doing the 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise, "_everyone _knew this day would come, we knew it before you two even started dating!" Oliver simply blushed at the comment.

"Is everyone ready?" the priest called. Oliver and Jake nodded. Oliver and Jake made their way down the aisle to greet the flashing cameras and the recorder until they reached the altar.

The piano began to start the wedding march's prelude, as Lilly's mother and Oliver's parents walked down the aisle, arms linked within, as the first to march.

Owen and Tara walked down, following with Mason and Alex, Lilly's brother and Hollee, and then, finally, Jake and Miley.

The doors opened wider; people stood up, as Lilly, arms linked within her father, made their way down the aisle. Lilly had a huge grin placed on her face; the flash blind her eyes, the way she felt.

Lilly's father stood next to her at the altar, with Miley now next to her, with her brother aside their father. Jake was next to Oliver, mouthing 'He's so nervous' to Miley. She tried to contain her laughter, and good for her, she was successful.

The priest had opened his Book for the wedding, and began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the Holy Matrimony of Lillian Truscott and Oliver Oken. Now, before we go on, is there anyone who does not want this marriage to proceed. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The church had become quiet, everyone looked at each other, and tried to stifle their laughter. Haha, yeah, right! Like anyone would oblige from Oliver and Lilly from being wed.

"Alright. Who shall give this woman away?" the priest asked.

"We are," Mr. Truscott and Joel replied.

"I, Tyler Travis Truscott."

"And I, Joel Hayley Truscott."

"Do you agree to give this woman away to Oliver Oscar Oken?" Mr. Truscott and Joel glanced at each other, placed two, huge, large grins on their faces, and nodded their heads.

"Yes, we do."

"Very well. You may be seated." Tyler and Joel took their seats on Lilly's side of the church, where the rest of her family sat. Oliver's family had sat on the opposite side of the church.

"May the rings be presented?" the priest, Father Kevin, asked. One of the altar servers had brought the tray with the two rings. Father had blessed them with the Holy water as the altar server held the rings.

Lilly and Oliver took their respective rings in each hand, and waited for further instruction.

"Now, repeat after me, Lillian." Lilly nodded her head.

"Oliver Oscar Oken."

"Oliver Oscar Oken," Lilly repeated.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. For rich and for poor. I promise I shall be thy true to you for as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. For rich and for poor. I promise I shall be thy true to you for as long as we both shall live." Lilly slipped the ring onto Oliver's left hand, as tears came streaming down her cheeks. Oliver smiled at her, tears coming down his face for the first time.

Father Kevin had turned to Oliver.

"Oliver?" Father Kevin asked, grabbing Oliver's attention.

"Lillian Anne Truscott," Father Kevin instructed.

"Lillian Anne Truscott."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Oliver was looking at how gorgeous Lilly looked; how beautiful. The same thoughts were going through Lilly's head– how amazing he looked.

"In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. For rich and for poor. I promise I shall be thy true to you for as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. For rich and for poor. I promise I shall be thy true to you for as long as we both shall live." Oliver slipped the beautiful ring onto Lilly's ring finger, and looked up at her. Smiling his adorable smile, drips and drops of joy both fell from their eyes. Lilly grinned a smile.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Father Kevin had exclaimed, a sense of pride and happiness in his voice.

Before Lilly could get to him, Oliver had already dipped her into a kiss, deepening it. After about twelve seconds, they released.

"For the first time ever, I now would like to introduce Mister and Missus Oliver Oken!" Miley and Jake were brought into a kiss as they witnessed their two best friends tie the knot.

Hand in hand, Lilly and Oliver ran down the aisle with rice and confetti being tossed and thrown at them.

This would be the start of their new lives together– forever.

**I'm sorry if I got the wedding lines incorrect, but it just came from mere memory of being an altar server. :D Hm, also, when I served the two weddings, the Deacon had a 'Wedding' Book, just to clarify. (x What else? Sorry for not updating, I've been side tracked and tired. Hm… DID YOU GUYS SEE THE MITCHLY/MEMILY HM: THE MOVIE PICS! AHHH I DIED WHEN I SAW THEM. Btw, what should I do next chapter? Honeymoon? :D**


	12. Apart and Together

**With Spring Break, I'll have a lot more free time. (: I think. I'm so exciteeedd I'm seeing _Jesus Christ SuperStar _and going over to my families' for Easter. :D Wooo! :D And HM: The Movie and WIDLAY! :D**

Lilly and Oliver went on the plane. Giving a last goodbye to their parents and Robbie, Miley, and Jake, they waved.

"Do they even know we're they're goin'?" Robbie asked Miley. Miley shook her head, satisfied.

"Only somewhere romantic, and tropical…" Miley drifted off into LaLaLand.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Puerto Rico," Miley responded, with a grin on her face, content for what she did. Both Lilly and Oliver's mothers were flabbergasted.

"Oh, Miley, you didn't have to do that for them!" they said at the same time. Miley shrugged.

"Oh, please, they're my best friends. Plus, they're doing the same thing for when Jake and I get married." Miley winked, and Robbie's mouth opened wide.

"You guys are getting' married?!" Robbie asked. Miley started to laugh.

"Haha. Just punk'd ya!" Miley laughed at her father. He rolled his eyes, and led everyone to their car. Miley and Jake were left behind.

"Were you really kidding?" Jake asked, tugging Miley's arm. Miley bit her lip.

"I can't make that kind of commitment yet. You know that. With Miley/Hannah…"

"Since when were you still doing Miley/Hannah?"

"I've taken a break from it. I'm ready to go back, but I wanted to ask you first." Miley shuffled her feet, looking nervous.

"Besides, I thought that you wanted to finish up your college education. I mean since you do have home-schooling with your travel teacher…"

"But I love you."

"And I love you, too, but right now's not the right time."

"When will it be the right time, then?" Miley shrugged her shoulders, again. She looked down on the ground.

"Honey, I honestly don't know. Why are you being so difficult with this?!" Miley exclaimed. Jake was taken aback.

"Me being difficult! You're the one who started yelling first!" Jake yelled. Miley looked surprised.

It had been their first fight since the high school years, when Jake came back– with Mikayla. Not knowing what to do, Miley said the first thing that came to her.

"Fine then! Act like a child! I guess we're over, then!"

"I guess we are, aren't we!"

"Yeah! Goodbye, _Leslie!_" Miley stormed off to follow the parents, leaving Jake hanging. Jake had still been in his tracks– waiting, waiting, waiting to see if Miley would turn around, run over to him, apologize, and kiss him. But that wasn't happening.

Jake walked the other way to walk home, despite the long journey it would be. Miley turned around, to see if Jake was there, with open arms, but he wasn't.

A tear fell down from her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, and came up with an excuse as to why Jake wasn't with her.

Miley took the walk to the car, the car that had been through everything in Tennesse to Malibu. Miley climbed in, in between Mrs. Truscott and Mrs. Oken.

"Where's Jake, Bud?"

"Oh– Jake? He left… yeah, he left. To work on a new movie. That's why it took so long. I couldn't let go of him."

"Oh. Miles, it'll be okay. He'll come back. He loves you, you know he does. The time that he's in– say, where's the movie takin' place?" Miley perked.

"Oh– in– uhm… Kevosephick. It's an uncharted island near Hawaii. Very, very nice. Great place to film a movie. Great place!"

"Um, okay. Never heard of it. But from you, I get that it's a 'great place!'" Robbie laughed at his own joke to just hear silence.

"Okay then," he said, and started the ignition to go back to drop off everyone in their desired homes.

-HM-

"Oliver, this place is… beautiful." Lilly smiled, as Oliver securely wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and kissed her head lightly. With his other hand, he held a duffel bag and a suitcase. They were both wearing sunglasses, with Summer-y clothing placed on.

"So this is where Miley sent us. Pretty." Oliver looked very content, his arm still on Lilly. Oliver leaned over and kissed Lilly on the lips, Lilly deepening it.

"So, Mrs. Lilly Oken, where should we go first?" Oliver asked, making Lilly giggle.

"Well, Mr. Oken, it'd make sense if we checked in the hotel, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Lilly laughed.

"Where else would we sleep, you doughnut?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno, the streets?"

"Oliver!"

"Just kidding, babe." Lilly rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses, and she and Oliver took the walk down to the hotel.

-HM-

"Well, Mrs. Oken, this is our room," Oliver said, carrying Lilly bridal style in her tank top and shorts. Lilly giggled as Oliver placed her on the bed, and jumped on it with her. Lilly almost bounced off the bed from Oliver's hard crash, but he caught her.

Face to face, Oliver placed his lips lightly onto Lilly's. Grabbing his face, and kissing him more, Oliver began to place his hands on Lilly's shoulders. Breaking apart, the two smiled at each other.

Lilly unbuttoned the few remaining buttons still buttoned on Oliver's shirt, letting him slip it off. She giggled, and went in for another kiss.

Oliver deepened it, a smile coming from his lips, his eyes gazing at Lilly. She smiled at him, going back in for another kiss, when…

_Girl, you've got me going crazy, knock me off my feet…_

Lilly's cell phone, still in the suitcase had rung. Lilly simply ignored it, and went back in to kiss Oliver. Her phone beeped, but once again, she ignored it, continuing to caress Oliver's cheek, continuing to deepen the kiss.

_Girl, you've got me going crazy, knock me off my feet…_

Lilly grunted and sat up and went down to get her cell phone, noticing that Miley had left a text message and a voice mail.

"Lilly…"

"Shush, Ollie, Miley left me a voice message." Oliver pouted, and looked at Lilly with puppy dog eyes. Lilly ignored him, laughing, and listened to the voice mail.

"_Lilly, it's Miley… sorry if I got you in Oliver in the middle, because I know I did, haha, but I really need you guys to talk to. Xoxo."_ Lilly closed her phone, looking discontent.

"Aw, what's wrong, Wiwwy? Miss Miwey?" Lilly laughed a little while Oliver gave her a small peck on the cheek. He wrapped his bare arms around her small waist, bringing her close to him.

"No, but sounds like she's sad. We need to call her."

"Lilly… please?" Oliver asked, giving her his puppy eyes. Lilly put her finger to her chin, and thought for a minute.

"Nope," Lilly said, laughing as Oliver ran over to tickle her. "Oliver!"

Oliver released and let Lilly be as she took his hand and lead him over to the bed, and pressed a single number. Speed dial.

It took a few ring tones, but Miley finally answered.

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered. Lilly put her phone closer to her ear.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, astonished since the voice did not sound anything like Miley. She heard a sniffle.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"Have you been crying…"

"…for the past two hours."

"What happened?"

"Jake and I…"

"Please, don't tell me…"

"…we did."

"How?"

"I said something stupid." Lilly had an expression of sadness in her soft face, making Oliver worried. He started to rub her back, to try and clam and relax her.

"So you said guys should 'just break up'? Oh, Miley, I mean, I'm sure he looked back, waiting for you…"

"I thought so, too, but I was wrong. I made him walk, and lied that he was going to film a movie in Kevosephick."

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed, loud enough for Miley to hear.

"I'm guessing doughnut boy is there!"

"Hey, I'm a man!" Oliver said, defending himself, making Lilly roll her eyes.

"I bet I was interrupting somethin' juicy." Miley, on the other line, was winking. Lilly and Oliver blushed.

"Hah, YEAH!" Oliver exclaimed, shutting Lilly's phone.

"Where were we?" Lilly asked.

**Goodness, Lilly and Oliver are naughty! xD Lol! And poor Miles. Will she find someone new?! O: Your vote. Oh, I also need some votes on something crucial: Out of these three, what do _you _think would make Lilly cry the most? 1. Tour, 2. Army, or 3. Illness/Injury. Hm? Oh, if I don't write a new chapter, have a safe, warm, loving Easter! Hope it's full of love, and that you guys know what the real meaning for Easter is! Oh, and Happy Passover, and good luck without eating bread– and yeast! Peace.**


	13. It's Real

**Hope you guys had a Happy Easter! (:**

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly, still sleeping in her room, had her pillows over her ear.

"WHAT?!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley had a huge grin placed on her face. "What, Happy?"

"I hung out this amazing guy last night, Lilly," Miley said, sighing. Lilly rolled her eyes.

It had been a month since Lilly and Oliver both came home from the honeymoon, and a month since Jake and Miley had split. Miley, as she said, "needed to get back in the game", so she met up with an old friend– Dex.

"Who?"

"Dex. From Seaview!" Miley exclaimed, grinning now more than ever. Lilly kind of smiled, disapproving of her friend moving on so fast as Jake wasn't.

"Miley, don't you ever wanna talk to Jake again? I mean, it was a stupid argument…" Miley ignored Lilly and rolled her eyes. Miley then thought about it and shrugged.

"I don't know, Lilly. You know I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Yet. I mean, Jake and I were in the on-and-off relationship in middle and high school. And now that we got serious, and got into a year relationship… I thought he could wait a little more."

"I know. I wasn't gonna say go run away and get married in Vegas."

Ignoring her comment, Miley replied, "Hey, isn't Oliver supposed to move in, Lilly?"

"Yes, but remember, that Jake was gonna move in, too?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, sweet niblets. You're right. Can't they move in anyways, and Jake and I could just ignore each other?"

"You're not being very mature about this. I can grab our home phone, and show that there have been over one hundred messages from Leslie," Lilly said.

"Oh… sure. No the egotistic maniac wants me." Lilly had ignored Miley and went to her bedroom's phone's receiver. Lilly pressed and pushed a few buttons.

"You. Have. One. Hundred. And. One. New. Messages. New Message." Lilly looked at Miley satisfactorily, waiting for Miley's response.

"Yeah, well, I bet that none of it is 'I'm sorry.'"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Oh, c'mon, Lilly, you know–"

"Miley… we need to talk. I'm really sorry…" Miley stood there in shock, and joined Lilly by sitting on the edge of her comfy bed.

Ninety-nine messages later, and there were Kleenex's all over the floor. Jake had literally poured out his heart to Miley, and she was absolutely shocked. She didn't know that an egotistic maniac like Jake could actually speak like that.

"Oh, and, for the record? I did look back to see if you would run to me."

Miley's eyes were now waterfalls, as Lilly comforted her best friend.

"Shu… it's okay, Miley. Just go to their apartment and talk to him. It'll be… complicated, but it'll be worth it."

"Thanks, Lils. I think I'll go call Dex and cancel. I'm leaving for Kevosephick." Lilly let a laugh out, and then a gasp.

"Oh, shoot! Miley, I have my physical exam today! We'll go to Jake's and Oliver's when I drop myself off at the doctor's."

"Now, Lilly, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Miley. I'll go with you too… I kinda need to see my husband."

"Haha, yeah."

"Darn it! I want him to move in NOW!" Miley stepped back.

"Goodness, Lillysarous Rex, take it easy. He'll be moving in this week, remember? And if all goes well, then so will Jake." Lilly smiled.

-HM-

"You know, I actually love the idea of all four of us living together?" Miley said. Lilly beamed, in agreement with Miley.

"Yeah. Then when we get older, we'll get houses and be neighbors!"

"Let's not get carried away…" Miley and Lilly laughed at each other as the two girls drove into the physician's office– Doctor Max.

Lilly filled out her clipboard while Miley gazed over at a baby. The baby's attention was directed at the television where that talking sponge was.

"Look at the cute baby, Lilly," Lilly looked at the baby and gushed. The baby turned around, hearing Lilly and Miley's voices. He smiled and made a cooing noise.

"Awww…"

"Lillian?" the nurse called. Miley grabbed Lilly's clipboard and handed it in at the desk as Lilly entered the entrance to the doctor's offices.

"Step on here," the nurse kindly asked. Lilly removed her slip on Converse and stepped onto the scale. It was automatic, making the wait less time. Lilly looked at the numerals, and frowned.

"I gained…" Lilly said, looking down in shame.

"Yeah… three pounds, Lilly! Get over it!" Miley said. Lilly stepped off as the nurse measured her.

"Lillian, you're about five four now," the nurse had said, with a nice smile on her face. Lilly smiled a little, knowing it was an inch and a half more than it was in high school and middle school.

The nurse led the girls into the exam office, and Lilly sat on the table.

Lilly left the room to take a test, but shortly came back to discover that she has the perfect blood pressure. Miley texted Jake, awaiting his reply. She had texted, 'I'm sorry. Let's talk. L&I will be there in under half an hour.'

Waiting for the doctor, Miley had jumped for joy as she had received a text. Only that it was from Dex, whom she forgot to cancel on.

**Can't wait for tonight. (: **Miley rolled her eyes, and replied with **'Sorry. I'm going to Kevosephick.'**

Lilly laughed at what her friend had text about the made up land of Kevospehick. A knock was heard.

"Ello, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Doctor Max's familiar, friendly face entered the room. She smiled at both of the girls. She looked over at Lilly's hand.

"Oh, my. How long?"

"For a month. But he's not here with me today," Lilly said. Doctor Max smiled.

"That's wonderful. Blessings to you." Lilly smiled, and Miley gazed at her watch. It had been half an hour since the friendly nurse had said that Doctor Max would be with them shortly.

Miley texted Jake again, saying that they'd be a little late. Doctor Max applied some anti-bacterial lotion to her hands, rubbed them, and opened Lilly's file.

"My apologies for taking so long, we were waiting for your urination test. Before, though, I tell you the results, let me check you out. Ma'am, could you please exit?" Miley left the room.

Until she was called back in, Miley stared at her Z phone. (She had finally gotten the money for it. Finally.) No text from Jake. No stinkin' text. No stinkin' text. No stinkin'-

"Miley? You can come back in. Lilly says that the results of her urination test might interest you…" Miley got scared, afraid that Lilly might have something wrong with her, a U.T.I., something horrible. Doctor Max saw the fear in Miley's eyes.

"Oh, it's good news. Step on in." Miley, taking a sigh of relief, had stepped back into the examination room after ten minutes. Lilly had a huge grin placed on her face, not a hair out of place, and said the news.

"I'm pregnant."

A smile crept on Miley's face.

**(: Thank you for your votes and reviews! Number three had the most votes, so I shall get crackin'. Oh, and, if you figure out what Kevosephick is (it's a no brainer), I'll give ya a virtual Oliver. (x**


	14. I'm Ready

Doctor Max had grinned at Miley's spaz attack. Miley had been jumping all over for the past… seven minutes. It was crazy! Lilly looked at her.

Doctor Max giggled a bit, and spoke, "Lilly, would you like to continue to come here during the pregnancy?" Lilly excitedly shook her head.

The Doctor and Lilly shook hands, as the two girls exited. Lilly paid for the co-pay, and opened the driver's seat as Miley got into the passenger's seat. Miley brushed her bangs away from her face with her hand.

"Oh, my gosh, Lilly. Wait 'til Oliver finds out!" Lilly smiled.

"Yeah… but what if he's not thrilled, I mean, what if he's not ready? Oh, my gosh."

"Lilly, chill. I'm sure Oliver's gonna be fine with it. It's nine months… we're going there, and Lilly, you're gonna tell him! I have the perfect way to do so, too."

Miley told Lilly to go in certain directions until Miley landed in the her desired location. She was in and out in five minutes and threw the bag at Lilly.

"Perfect," the girls both said at the same time. Lilly rang the doorbell, to be greeted by a kiss.

"Hello, Missus Oken," Oliver smoothly said, kissing her again. Lilly saw boxes around the apartment. Oliver was moving in to the girls' bigger apartment. Oliver went for Lilly's lips again, enjoying every second of it.

"Um, excuse me. Lilly?" Miley asked, pointing to the bag. Lilly gasped.

"Oh, right!" she giggled, "Oliver, um… we need to talk. But first I gotta go use the bathroom to show you what. I'll be back in five minutes." Lilly ran to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test, and waited for it to show the little pink plus sign.

As she waited, fear got the best of her. _What if he doesn't want baby? Seriously, what if…? _The minutes hand had moved by five minutes, denoting that it was time to show Oliver.

When she came back, no one was in sight. She did hear Jake and Miley talking in the boys' kitchen. Oliver appeared and sat on the couch.

"So?" Oliver asked, patting the spot next to him. Lilly sat down on Oliver's lap (we know he enjoyed that more) and pressed her lips onto his. He grabbed her face and started to stroke her hair, as Lilly began to ruffle his long hair.

"AHEM!" Lilly and Oliver separated and blushed. Lilly breathed. She was nervous, maybe too nervous. _What if Oliver wasn't ready? What if he didn't think he could do it?_

"Well, Oliver," Lilly said, stalling. "I know it's only been a month…" _I can't do this. _"And… well…" Lilly shoved the stick in his hand, and his face glowed. Lilly bit her lip, and wanted to say, "If you weren't ready-" but got interrupted-

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD. HOLY COW! SWEET NIBLETS!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"You're happy about it?" Lilly asked, astonished. She hadn't expected Oliver to be so– happy. It kind of made her giggle a bit, the doughnut he is, you know?

"Of course, Lils. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Lilly shuffled her feet.

"I don't know… I thought you wouldn't be ready?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if I was ready or not because, well, this baby would be coming anyways. And I would've learned to accept it."

Lilly smiled at him.

"There's something that I have to tell you, though," Oliver said, his smile fading.

"Wh-what is it?" Oliver gestured that they talk upstairs so that thy could leave Jake and Miley alone downstairs.

She mouthed, "Thank you." The two made their way, Lilly fearful.

"Anyways," she said, "since they left, we should talk now, Jake." Jake agreed, and sat over at the couch. He twittled his thumbs.

"I honestly should've never said what I said," Miley said, looking down. She walked over and sat next to Jake on the couch.

"I… I honestly don't know why I said all those things… or yelled at you. I haven't yelled at you for ever." Jake looked down at his lap.

"I don't understand how you, of all people could love someone like me enough to marry me."

"What are you talking about: You're per-perfect. You're such a wonderful girl, Miles. I don't know what got into me; honestly. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"We just have to put it aside. Behind us. Gone." Miley smirked.

"It's not easy. I really should've never said those things."

"And I shouldn't have said those things either. So we're both even."

"But this isn't about being even!" Miley exclaimed. Jake tried to remain calm.

"Miles, sit back down. Let me talk." Miley followed as she was commanded.

"Listen. We have to take things a step slower. I was thinking too fast– you can blame Oliver for that," Jake said. Miley laughed a little, lighting the mood, "but, we just have to put these stupid arguments past us. Do you get me?"

"I get you." Jake smiled.

"Now, can we please go back to being Miles and Jake? Because a month felt like a century."

"That was cheesy," Miley said, "but yes, let's get back to being Jake and Miley." They both smiled, and had kissed.

"So, you and Oliver are finally moving in."

"Yup," Jake said, smiling at the thought. They would sleep in separate bedrooms, but it's awesome to live with your girlfriend and best friends, isn't it?

"WHAT?!" The couple heard Lilly scream. They had rushed on their way upstairs, to see what had happened, to find Lilly being comforted by Oliver.

**I love that they fixed their argument fast, but it doesn't happen that way in real life. :P I'm not tired of happiness, I just wanna be real. xP Anyways, sorry for the chapter. WIDLAY WAS AMAZING! EEPS! And sorry for the sucky chapter. :P I'm thinking of rewriting a few of my stories (including this one). **


	15. One Month!

**Thank you for the reviews! It gives me inspiration. (: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SAD. Beyond sad… you've been warned.**

Miley and Jake had rapidly ran up the stairs to the boys' apartment. What they saw, though, could've given anyone a heart attack.

Lilly was kneeling on the floor, hands folded, praying. Tears were falling, from both of the girls and Jake just stood there, aghast.

"Oh, my…" was all that escaped from Jake's mouth. He walked over to his best bud, who was now on the floor. His best _guy _bud– Oliver.

"Li-Lilly, what ha-happened?" Jake stuttered. Lilly was still crying, and Miley was speechless. Oliver was lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"I-I don't know. All he said was t-tour," Lilly tried saying, stifling her tears. Miley came to join the two kneeling on the floor, and pulled Lilly into a hug.

"Um, Lils, call 911. They can take Oliver there to the hospital faster than we can. And maybe they can figure something and how this all happened-"

Lilly snatched her phone from Oliver's nightstand and rapidly pushed 911, missing the numbers a few times, despite the fact that it was three simple numbers.

"He-Hello?"

"Hello? What's your emergency?" The voice was so calm, trying to be reassuring– but it wasn't working on Lilly. At all.

A teardrop fell from Lilly's blue eyes, answering, "My husband just passed out. My friends and I have no idea how or why, and he's–he's-"

"M'am?"

"He's unconscious."

"Where are you as of now?"

"1125 Seaview Boulevard, Malibu."

"An ambulance has just been paged-"

"Lillian Truscott."

"Lillian Truscott. The ambulance should be there in t-minus fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, stay clam, and good luck." Lilly snapped her slim phone shut. She glanced over at Oliver, laying almost lifeless on the carpet.

Jake sighed, worried for his two best friends, and, uneasily, lifted Oliver into his arms, and precariously, carried him down the stairs.

Lilly and Miley followed, Miley trying to calm Lilly down– even though it wasn't exactly a time to "calm down."

Lilly anxiously sat on the familiar couch; the couch that, just eight months ago, where Lilly and Oliver had planned their wedding.

Sirens were heard just a few minutes later; a man banging hardly on the door. Miley opened it, and two men, with a stretcher came dashing through the door, and cautiously placed the unconscious Oliver on it.

One new man came through the door, a clipboard in his hand.

"You three all coming in the ambulance?" He asked, politely. Jake shook his head, denoting that all three of them would be joining Oliver.

They two men had settled and slid Oliver into the ambulance as the three had climbed on board. Lilly sat down near Oliver's face, brushed a few stray hairs away, and kissed his forehead. She looked at him, and let a tear roll down.

-HM-LxO-JxM-

"Lillian Oken?" A voice called. Lilly straightened up in the chair she was slumped over in. A doctor, tall, lean, and male, had entered the room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We're taking a few tests to find out what has happened to your husband, and the results should be done in a little over an hour."

"Thank you," she said, trying to smile. Miley and Jake had put their arms around Lilly's shoulder, as Lilly, once again, slumped in her chair.

"I don't get it," Lilly said, confused, "he's healthy as ever. He might not eat his vegetables, and a little too much cake, but otherwise, he's perfectly fine." Miles shrugged.

"I don't know, Lils. I mean, maybe he passed out from him saying what he said, which, by the way, what did he say?"

"Tour. Skateboard tour. For, like, two months. And that I couldn't come with him. And he was about to say something else, about five hundred bucks, but then he– you know," she said, looking down.

"Two months? That boy has _got _to get a real job," Miley said, trying to lighten the mood. Unsuccessful.

"Hey, he did his best! I mean, he has a tendency to fall, and, do a lot of stupid things, and…" Lilly sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I'm just really. Ugh."

"It's okay, I understand. If I were in this pickle, I'd feel the same way." Lilly smiled, and hugged her best gal pal.

"Oh, Lils. He'll be fine. I mean, he's a dork, but he's our dork. And he's a klutz… and clumsy… but he'll make it."

"Thanks, Jake," Lilly said, smiling.

"Did you just say that?" Miley asked, astonished.

"Hey, I can be a nice guy!" He fought. Miley smirked.

"I'm sure," she said, and pecked him, sweetly, on the lips. They both smiled, in addition to Lilly.

-HM-LxO-JxM-

"Mrs. Oken?" The familiar voice called. Oliver's parents and Lilly's parents were also there in addition to Jake and Miles.

Lilly put the book down that she was reading that was on the table. She glanced up at the doctor, and gave him a slight smile.

He was holding a few papers in his hand (where'd his clipboard go?) and shuffled through them. Lilly was anxious as shuffled through them.

"Ah. Oliver Oken." Lilly nodded her head, and continued to listen, along with everyone else in the room.

"Oh Oliver's medical charts, it states that he was diagnosed with Type One Diabetes about seven years ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we might have figured out why he had blanked out on you," he said.

"Go on…"

"Has he been using his OmniPod lately?" The gentle doctor asked. Lilly blanked out.

"I– we haven't moved in yet together, stupid as that sounds, so I wouldn't know. The only person who would know, since they live together up until this point is my good friend, Jake." Lilly pointed to the dirty blonde hair boy has all seven pairs of eyes stared at him.

Jake sighed. "I haven't seen him take out that OmniPod in forever." Nancy Oken had gasped.

"Clarify 'forever', please," the doctor asked. Jake looked down.

"I don't think he's used the OmniPod since last month."

"You mean to tell me that my son hasn't been using his OmniPod for a month!?" Nancy Oken exclaimed. Jake shamefully nodded his head.

"Um, Doctor-" Lilly examined his name tag, "Doctor Andrews, so, Oliver will wake up soon?"

"Well… no. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. If he doesn't take his insulin, the 'best' thing is that he could be in a coma, the worst, however…"

Doctor Andrews didn't continue, afraid to hurt Oliver's loved ones.

"We can try to do the best that we can. All you can do, honestly, is just pray and wait."

Doctor Andrews exited Oliver's room, silently, gravely, as he left his family and friends to grieve.

"Coma," Lilly breathed. She broke down– and if you know Lilly, she never gets hysterical. This; however, was a special case, of course. She glanced at Oliver.

His deep brown hair, on the verge of black, not a single hair out of place. His body laid lifeless. Lilly had walked over to the gurney, and whispered into his ear:

"I love you, and you're gonna make it. You're gonna make it, baby."

**I hatehatehate ending it like that, no cliffs, I was gonna make it longer, but, I wasn't sure. I had major writer's block on this chapter the past week, thinking of the numerous things that could've happened. (ex. Oliver goes on skate tour, crashes…) Anyways, I'm sorry for making it sad… ): And I actually asked my Dad if you can pass away from Diabetes. I'm sorry if I offended anyone in anyway, shape or form. I didn't mean to if I did! On a happier note, PROMMIA MIA! In one week! The episode has leaked… but I'm waiting!**


	16. Oliver! Oliver!

Beep… beep… beep.

"Mrs. Oken?" A voice had called. Lilly awoke from her rest against the nightstand next to Oliver.

"Speaking?"

"We're performing numerous tests on your husband, Oliver Oken? We're trying to supply him with medicine through his IV here. If all goes well, he'll be alright…"

"Thanks…" Lilly said, worried. Who wouldn't be worried? Exactly. Lilly was scared, her new husband had a fifty-fifty percent chance of waking up and she had a baby on the way.

"Hey, Lilly…" two voices said. Lilly looked at the door and saw Miley and Jake peek through. They sat down next to her, looking at Oliver. He was pale, and lifeless.

"Lilly?" Miley quietly said, reaching for Lilly's wrist. Lilly glanced at her, and paid attention.

"Listen. It's been a month... When have you been checked out?" Miley asked. Lilly shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't care– well I do. It's just. I don't know."

Jake started to speak this time. "Lils, you need to go. To make sure you _and _the baby are healthy. Miley can stay and I'll-"

"Oh no you're not! I wanna see my niece slash nephew first!!!" Miley protested like a ten-year-old. That small remark left a smile on Lilly's face.

"Fine, fine. We'll go tomorrow. I promise. Miley, can you make the-"

"Aready done, Lils. I knew you were gonna say that, naturally, so, ya know. I did it. I called Doctor Max, morning appointment at nine-thirty."

"Oh, man, you guys are the best!" Lilly said, as she hugged her two best friends.

"We know," Jake said. The girls both rolled their eyes. Miley looked around the white room.

"What do you do in here? Just look at him?"

"Well… yeah. Kinda." Miley grabbed Lilly's arm.

"Well, that's gonna change. We're gonna go visit the maternity ward." Lilly looked over at Jake and he shrugged.

"I'll watch Oliver over here. I'll text you if the Doctor comes back." Lilly smiled and mouthed, 'Thank You.' The two girls left to go to the third floor of the hospital, to examine the little babies.

Miley had pressed the buttons excitedly like the little five-year-old she was.

"Let's get crazy!" Was heard on the elevator. Miley and Lilly exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"'Cause everyone can rock out like a superstar!" Miley sang. Lilly smirked at her best friend's silliness. Stepping out of the stuffy elevator, the girls spotted babies everywhere.

Blue hats, pink hats, onesies, bottles, pacifies– _crying._ New babies and babies born a little over three days ago were seen in the glass windows.

"Aw, look at that one! He already has, like, a full patch of hair on him! Look how adorable!"

"Frank."

"What?"

"His name." Miley squeed.

"OH BOY! YOU GET TO PICK A NAME! AREN'T YOU EXCITED! WOOPEE!"

"MILEY! SHUT UP!" Lilly said, laughing. "Besides, it's not even a month, okay? So calm yourself. It's something Oliver and I were need to discuss…"

"…and you will because everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

"Stupid doughnut. Not taking his insulin. He's an idiot– you know that?"

"I'm not the one that married him."

"Touche."

The next hour had gone by with the girls gazing and gooing at all of the babies, looking cute and adorable, and watching the new mommies being wheeled out.

"Can't you just wait for the day that baby pops out?!" Miley asked.

"…Nice way of putting it…"

"Oh, I try."

"And to answer your question, yes, I am excited for this 'baby to pop out.'"

"Ugh, it's gonna be hell with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you know, mood swings. I can excuse morning sickness, though. But mood swings. Yeah."

"Whatever."

"You know I'm right."

"You're gonna be in my position one day."

"Yeah. One day."

"Awww!"

Another baby had been placed in. She was tiny, but healthy. And she was yet so adorable. And then another baby in blue was put next to her. That baby sort of looked like her– twins.

"Aw… baby girl and baby boy twins!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Aww… can you imagine if Jackson and I were twins?" Miley asked. Her smile faded away and did her signature "ughhh" with the chill.

"No. You're too opposite as it is now. What makes you think you guys could be twins?"

"Yeah. You're right. I have better grades, looks, and talents."

"Triple threat!"

The girls did their 'handshake' and, "Bam!" Miley's phone started to vibrate. She removed the phone frm her jean pocket and flipped it open.

"Jake said that the Doctor came back in and has some news."

"Alright– but this time, I'm pushing the buttons." Miley rolled her eyes and decided to let Lilly have her fun. Lilly and Miley walked back to Oliver's room, and saw Doctor Andrews scribbling on his clipboard furiously. He looked up and saw the girls.

"Ah, Missus Oken, how are you?"

"Oh, been better. You?"

"Great. Because I've got some excellent news for you to hear."

"Lay it on us, Doc." He smiled.

"Okay. Oliver's medications seem to be going through. Possibly he can be awake in the next few days. But he will have to take his insulin."

"…That's wonderful."

"His heart rate should speed up a little, as well. The medications have had a great effect on Mister Oken. Hoefully nothing will change that…"

"Oh, thank you!" Lilly said, shaking his hand.

"No problem. I'd just keep him company. Feel the 'warmth' of his loved ones."

"Alright, thank you."

"I'll be back later to check on him."

"Goodbye! Doctor Andrews waved goodbye as he exited the room.

"I can't believe it! He's gonna be alright! He's gonna be alright!"

"Get his parents on the phone! Get my parents! Get your parents!" Lilly spazzed out in joy, knowing that Oliver would be okay.

The next couple of days, the whole family had arrived, awaiting for Oliver to wake up from his slumber. It'd been officially three weeks since he had passed out and gone into his coma.

"I GOT MY CAMERA!" Owen exclaimed in the room.

"Shh!"

"My bad."

"Owen. Clam yourself." Mrs. Nancy Oken scolded her young adult son. He smiled weakly. Doctor Andrews had graciously entered the room, gazing at the large crowd.

"Well, hello. I'm guessing we're here for the day that Oliver hopefully is going to get up from his coma?" Everyone beamed at him.

"Well, shall we take a look at him?" The family had directed their attention towards the limp, lifeless Oliver.

"Oliver… Oliver… Oliver…"

Owen started chanting his brother's name. His mother eyed him, but Lilly, Miley, and Jake joined in.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!"

Mr. And Mrs. Truscott and their son had glanced at each other and joined.

"Oliver!! Oliver!! Oliver!! Oliver!!"

Mrs. Oken finally gave in as her husband had excitedly joined in the chanting.

"OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER!"

Asistances had entered the room, running towards Oliver.

"What's…"

"It's to liven him. You know. You've seen it…"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Owen imitated.

"Owen Oscar!" Nancy Oken scolded. But she heard a moan. She quickly stared at her eldest son, and looked. He stirred, a hair fell out of place.

Beep……. Beep……. Beep…..

"CLEAR!"

The sheets moved.

"I swear, I just saw-"

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

"OLIVER!" Everyone exclaimed. Yes, Oliver Oscar Oken had awoken from his coma. His three week coma had come to an end.

Lilly sat at the corner of his bed, practically in tears.

"Oliver! You'd scared us all. You doughnut!"

"OLIVER OSCAR! YOU'RE TWENTY-ONE AND YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR OMNIPOD?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I-We got so scared. How could you do that!"

"Yeah!" Owen said.

"Owen…"

"Sorry. Sorry. My bad." His mother turned away from him, and continued. She ran over to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"Oliver, how could you do that. You had us so worried. How could you be such a moron!"

"Mom? Mom! I'm fine. Just back off for a minute."

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, backing up.

"Lilly?" He asked. She turned around and saw Oliver's face half–normal, and into right color.

"Oliver."

"I think we should leave these kids alone for a few minutes," Oliver's Dad said.

"Thanks," Oliver said. Everyone had left the room, except for Lilly and Oliver.

"Oliver! How could you that! Not take your OmniPod! Oliver, what if I-I'd lost you! I could never lose you… I'd…"

"Shh. Baby, it's fine, I'm here. Listen," he said, placing her hand on his heart, "listen to the monitor. I'm here. It's me. Olly-Pop."

"I, I just… Oliver. If I lost you, I'd lose half of me. Oliver, you had us all scared. What would I do without you?"

"Climb in," Oliver said. Lilly sat next to him– but then snuggled into his chest.

"Shush. Baby, everything's fine."

"Oliver, it's not! I'm watching you, twenty-four seven, wherever you are…"

"Even when I'm in the shower? I like it."

"Oliver, shu-shut up!" Lilly scolded him. Tears started to fall out of her blue eyes down her cheeks. Oliver felt it seep through his hospital gown. He lifted her head, and, with his thumb wiped the tear.

"Don't cry. Everything's alright, it's all fine."

"Oliver! Ol-Oliver. I love you. And I'd die if you'd left."

"I love you, too, Lils. You know that."

Slowly, their heads got closer, and their lips crashed onto each others', moving with each other. Oliver had released.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

i_**L**_**O**L_I__**VE**_R!

"You see that little blob? That's your baby," Doctor Max had said.

It'd been two months since Oliver had been ejected from the hospital. He'd been commanded that he would take his OmniPod to prevent another diabetes coma.

Lilly was eighteen weeks into the pregnancy. Oliver held Lilly's hand since the blue, cool cream on her tummy was a bit cold.

"Wait, what's this?" Doctor Max curiously pondered aloud. Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other, afraid that it was a fatal outcome. Lilly bit her lip and Oliver stood there.

"Well, it seems to be that you two are expecting not just one baby…"

"But…"

"Twins!" Lilly exclaimed, giving a look at Oliver. "You idiot! If it wasn't one baby, it'd be two! Right, Doc?"

Doctor Max smiled warmly at the cute couple, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you two are expecting twins. Would you like to know the genders?"

**I'm such a mean, mean person. I'm sorry for not updating. I'm sorry for not getting my facts straight. I finished this at 1:49 in the morning. It's 2:31 A.M. I'll get some info and edit. :P I haven't been writing because I've been making YouTube videos, but I've been also been in a lot of school work. And Band practice! :D Um… I have a FOUR DAY WEEKEND! My school didn't use one or two snow days, so they gave us another day off. xD So yeah. I just wanna thank all those supercalifragalistic reviewers thats always review! (IheartORANGE and believeinlove08). I know there's more, but my brain's not functioning. Oh yeah! VOTE TIME! Boy and boy twins? Girl and girl twins? Or boy and girl twins? (;**


	17. Choices

**Sorry for the wait. :P I've been working on videos more than writing. Complete excuse at end.**

"Um…" Lilly looked up at Oliver, his hand enlaced in her's.

"It's up to you," Oliver said, secretly crossing his free hand's fingers that she would want to know.

"Alright, then," Lilly said, sighing, "I think– I wanna wait!" Lilly smiled satisfactorily.

"Awwww man!!!" Oliver exclaimed, and both the ultrasound tech and Lilly gave him a weirded out glance.

"Um, alright. Okay, then, Lillian," Doctor Max said smiling, "You're all done. You and your husband can go to the front desk to go make a new appointment. See you soon." She smiled warmly, and typed in a few strokes.

"Great to see you again," Oliver said, shaking her hand, and put his arm around Lilly's waist to go make the next appointment.

"You're such a doughnut. You said it was my choice!"

"I know, I know," he said, smiling that goofy smile of his. "But I at least wanted to know what my kids are gonna be, Lils," he said, sticking his tongue out, eyes shut at her.

"Aw, my poor baby," Lilly said, pinching his cheek.

"Nehhh," he said, pulling away. "I don't want _that._ I was thinking a little something more." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You better get used to this, buddy: morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings!" Oliver gulped.

"Twenty-four weeks of this, Oken…" he said, biting his lip.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Nothing, dear," he said, opening the car door for her. She graciously stepped in, and closed the door.

Oliver got into the driver's seat and had started the ignition, sighing.

"I really wanna know the genders," he moaned. Lilly giggled a little, making fun of her husband's misery.

"Aw, poor baby. Don't worry. Only six more months."

"That's so long! And I'm probably gonna pass out!"

She giggled, "You most definitely are." He glared at her.

"Hey!"

"Aw, you know I love you."

"You better." He smiled at her, and inched closer to her face, to get just one kiss. She leaned in a little closer, then pulled her head back, making Oliver fall.

"You led me on!" He pouted.

"Maybe," Lilly said, making a face at him, pronouncing it funny. She smirked at him. "Just start the car-"

She was interrupted by her own giggling. Oliver had taken over her by attacking her with his tickling hands.

"I'll stop if you give me a kiss," he pleaded.

"You're desperate," she said, but when Oliver did not stop tickling her, "Okay! Okay! Fine!" She grabbed his face as kissed, then pulled away.

"That's better," Oliver said, smiling happily to himself. She rolled her eyes at him; remembering something important.

"Did you check your blood sugar, sweetie?"

"Yes, dear," he said, smiling proudly.

"Good boy."

By this time, Oliver had started the ignition and had started driving home to their apartment.

"So, we should start thinking of names," Oliver said.

"We should," Lilly agreed, "but we need to think of the possibilities."

"What possibilities?"

"Oliver. Obviously if we're expecting twins then it could be boy/boy, girl/girl, or girl/boy."

"Oh, right. Yeah. I knew that!" Lilly rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to make the decision before Dear Miley makes them for us," Lilly said, laughing. Oliver joined in her laughter.

"You're right."

Oliver made the last turn to their avenue, parking in the space. On the way, both Lilly and Oliver had thought of names.

Oliver had pulled his shades on, opening the door for Lilly. Being funny, she took the sunglasses from his nose and ran into the apartment door.

She ran up the stairs but Oliver stayed down.

"Lilly, it's not good if you do that…"

She went to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and retrieved his sunglasses.

"You tricked me!" She pouted.

"Kinda. But I want my babies to be okay." Lilly shut their front door and kissed him. She caressed his cheek. Oliver had placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her jawline.

"You're so cute," Lilly said, giggling. Oliver poked her nose.

"No, you are," he said grinning.

"WHOA YOU GUYS!" Miley exclaimed, shocked. She dropped her shopping bags. Lilly giggled, while Oliver blushed.

"Um, anyways, so how did the appointment go?"

"It went great, we didn't want– I mean _Lilly _didn't want to know the sexes," Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's wonder– SEXES? YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!" Lilly smiled excitedly. Miley hugged her best gal pal.

"Oh, my gosh! Lilly, Oliver, that's awesome! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Miley," Oliver said, hugging her.

"Oh, my gosh, so I have got names!"

"Goodbye, Miley," Lilly said, dragging Oliver upstairs.

Miley awaited downstairs for Jake to return home. She turned on the television to find one of his old movies on; it was a marathon.

Her phone had rung, though, interrupting the first of the series.

"Hello?"

"Miley, it's Jake. Wear your black and pink dress– and meet me in fifteen… or ten. Depends on the traffic."

"Okay, Jake. Love you," Miley said.

"Love you too, bye." Miley had run upstairs into her room. The apartment was large enough that Lilly and Oliver could have their own room and Jake and Miley had separate rooms.

"Lilly! I need your help!" Miley exclaimed outside. Lilly had helped Miley get ready for her date with Jake, even if Oliver protested against it.

Miley went through her closet, searching for the right dress. Miley rapidly went through the hangers until she hit it.

"I don't even have tie for a shower!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley, let me get everything ready, and jump in and out of the shower, okay?" Lilly said. Miley nodded her head and headed off to take her shower.

"Alright. Straightener, brush, lip gloss, blush…" Lilly muttered to herself, preparing for Miley to return. She heard foot steps approaching her.

"Wow, Miley, that was fas-" but was interrupted.

"Oh, Lilly, so easy to fool," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around her. She frowned at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you be until she leaves."

"Thank you," she said smiling as left, with Miley entering. Lilly had exited the room for Miley to change so she could perform on her hair.

"Lilly, I'm ready!" Miley exclaimed, calling Lilly in. Lilly had brushed Miley long, brunette hair and straightened it. She curled the tips of her hair at the end, adding a clip.

"You look great, Miley," Lilly said, after finishing the last touches to her hair by spraying it. Miley smiled.

"Thanks, Lilly," Miley said, walking down the stairs, "Oliver, don't be such a jealous doughnut."

"Have fun, Miles!" Lilly said, waving. Miley grinned and went outside to discover a limo.

"Jake, what is all of this?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Shu, just have fun tonight, okay?" Jake said. Jake opened the door for her. The chauffeur had already known wear to drive; to her surprise.

She took his hand and found Chinese like lanterns strung onto two trees. Miley gazed around the scenery.

It was park, with a red and white checkerboard blanket laid on the ground with a picnic basket.

"Jake, what is this?" Miley pondered. Jake had taken her hand, and led her to a tree.

"Listen, Miley, I know when we talked of this a little ago, you weren't thrilled about it… and I know that you were looking forward to attending your performing arts college, but… I love you too much."

She glared at him in shock, as he got down on one knee.

"Destiny Hope Stewart, will you marry me?"

**THAT'S IT?! I know. I'm gonna write another chapter later. SO, Emily (IheartORANGE) had given me the idea for the babies' genders. (: Thanks, Emily! Okay, so I've got so 'splaining to do. I went on vacation for a week, and didn't/forget to tell. Sorry 'bout that. I just got home Tuesday, so yeah. (: Now for some news: I don't like how IHLYNNY sounds. But with the production numbers messied, it gives me relief. KEVIN JONAS IS ENGAGED. :D I'm ecstatic for him and Danielle even though I dream of marrying him. xD Btw, while on vacation I had wrote a new story on my phone. (x I'll be posting that soon. (; Anyways, peace out! And Mitchel's birthday is next week! (:**


	18. Giligan's Island

"You what?!" Lilly exclaimed as she and Miley went through the aisles in the store. Lilly tossed another package into the cart.

It'd been two months since Jake had proposed to Miley, and she still hadn't answered.

"_I… I… I don't know…" Miley stuttered._

"_I know it seems like a big leap now… but I love you with all my heart. And I'd take of you. Every little inch of you, everything. I'd support you with everything…"_

"_I know you would," she said, twittling her fingers, "it's just I don't wanna hold you back…"_

"_Hold me back? You wouldn't hold me back at all._

"It's just… I don't know, Lilly. I mean, I love the guy, honestly," she said, "but I don't know if I could marry him yet. I wanna finish school and get a degree…"

"But Miley. It's one more year."

"I know…"

"Look at Oliver and me, we're taking a year off-"

"-but you guys are practically done with school. You're just doing it for a refresher after you guys get settled with the babies…"

"You're missing my point. I got a better idea! Maybe you could go over your dad's and talk to him. Maybe he'll have another video for you… I'm sure it won't be_ Giligan's Island_."

Miley chuckled at her best friend's comment about her father's obsession with _Giligan's Island._

"You know what? You're right."

"Has there ever been I time where I-"

"YES!" They both giggled to themselves as Lilly pulled out another item from a shelf. She tossed in a few more things, startling Miley.

"Lilly! Sheesh, don't splurge all the money now!"

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed, dashing through the same aisle. He had bottles, bags, and a bunch of other things balanced in his arms.

"Is this good enough?" He asked, dumping everything into the cart. Lilly slapped her forehead.

"Oliver, I think it'll suffice."

"Okay, good," he sighed, relieved. She pinched his cheek and kissed him on the lips,

"HELLOOO! I'm still here! Please, no kissy-pop." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home so you can hang out with your dad," Lilly said pushing cart.

-LxO-

"Have fun, Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. "I know he'll direct you in the right direction!" She said.

"About the proposal?" Oliver pondered. She rolled her eyes at her goofy husband.

"…Yes. Oliver, you're so out of the loop," she said, pinching his cheek once again. He swatted her hand away from his face playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But Lils, I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, it's coming to four months now. I'd figure we'd at least get some names in?" She patted his shoulder.

"You're right, doughnut boy. It's a good thing Miley got us this book on baby names," she said, reaching over for the book.

-LxO-

"Hey, Miles?" Robby asked surprised opening his door home to his daughter. She hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Daddy," Miley said.

"What brings you here?"

"I needed your help on something…"

"You know I'm always here for you, Bud, no matter what. What seems to be the problem? Lilly and Oliver won't let you pick the names?" He chuckled.

"NO! Well– yes. But that's not why I'm here." She pulled the velvet box out from her jean pocket and opened it to reveal the princess cut ring.

"Woowee! That's some ring that Jake gave you. He wasn't kidding!"

"What do you mean 'he wasn't kidding'?" Miley asked.

"He asked me if he could ask for your hand in marriage before he asked you, Bud. He wanted my approval. Despite what happened through those last years, I've grown to like him. You know that. But how could you leave him hanging for two months?"

"Daddy. I told him I needed time and he's okay with that. Lilly told me that I should go for it, but she said to ask you. You might have some 'help'?" Miley asked, air quoting 'help'.

Robby Ray caught her drift, and chuckled.

"You know what, Bud, I do have a few files for you from your Momma. Come here," he said, walking over to the family computer.

He clicked a few times to find what he was looking for. With the last click for 'Open', a video of Susan Stewart was placed on the screen.

"_Hey Baby Girl… if you're watching this, well, I guess that a man had proposed to you. You're probably having troubles on whether to say 'yes' or 'no'. The answer lies in your heart. If you love him– no matter what, knowing that he will be there for you, support you, love you until the end of time– then you might have found yourself the right boy. And I know you'd wish I was there… but I'm with you, always. I love you."_

Miley grinned from ear to ear, a tear shedding down her cheek.

"So you think you know what the answer is?" Robby Ray asked his daughter, shedding his own tears.

"Yeah, I do," Miley said, removing her cell phone from the jean pocket. She plopped on the familiar couch from her teenage years.

"J-Jake?" She asked, grinning.

"Hey, Miley. What's going on?"

"Meet me at the beach by Rico's. Dress nicely," she said, making it obvious. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you there– I love you," he said.

"Go have fun," Robby Ray said, hugging his only daughter and kissing her forehead. She drove back, rushing through Lilly and Oliver. She ran up the stairs, then back down.

"Byeguysgonnabebacklaterhavefun!"

Lilly looked over at Oliver.

"Whatever," Oliver said, glancing at his watch. "Time to go get my sugar," he said comedically.

"Good boy," Lilly approvingly said, "then you might get some other sugar." Oliver walked into the bathroom to work with his OmniPod.

He soon came back and crouched down the floor. He rubbed Lilly's tummy which was showing since it was six months.

He looked at her with a warm smile on his face, "I can't wait." He put her hand on her own stomach and put his warm hand over her's.

"They're _ours_," Lilly said, kissing Oliver.

"I love you," Oliver said, separating from Lilly. She giggled and blushed.

"I love you, too, Olly-Pop," she said, kissing him again.

"Lilly-Pop and Olly-Pop…" he said, grinning.

-HM-

"Miles, what is it?"

"JAKEEE!" She exclaimed, doing a replay of what she did years ago when she choose him over Jesse.

Hovering over him, she grinned, and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" She got off of him, and helped him back to his feet.

She kissed him and he hugged her.

"I love you."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the bad chapter and lack of update... I've just been loosing touch with this story, so that's why I skipped ahead. Names might be in the next chapter. (; Btw, I'll write the next chapter now, haha. Please vote in my poll if you haven't!**


	19. Anytime

"See, Miles, I told you that there was nothing to worry about and that your Dad would help you make the right decision about Jake."

"Yeah. I'm just so happy. I'm about to major in something I love, and I'm going to get MARRIED to the man I love."

"Yup," Oliver answered to both of them. He placed his arm around Lilly when Jake came through the door.

"Hey, guys!" He said, kicking his shoes off.

"You're home, yay!" Miley exclaimed, hugging Jake. He returned the hug.

"How are ya doin', Lils?" He asked her. She laughed at one of her best friends. She rubbed her tummy that grew everyday.

"Wonderful. But one of them is gonna be a very good soccer or football player. The other baby is kickin… but is lazy. Just like her or his father," she replied cheekily.

"Hey! I'm not lazy! If I were lazy, I wouldn't have," he started, lifting his plain white shirt, "this." He poked his chest. Lilly giggled, and poked him.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES! THIS IS WORSE THAN JACKSON'S UNDERWEAR!"

Ignoring her, Jake responded, "That's great! Maybe they'll rub off on me and become an actress or actor… one of them will… they'll be even better than me!"

All three mouths in the room dropped.

"…Who said Jake Ryan couldn't be sensitive?" He innocently asked. Miley pinched his cheek.

"Silly little boy. Now, c'mon. We have to arrange the wedding at the church and find a catering hall… we'll also to sign-up for some Pre-Cana classes."

"Coming dear," he replied. Miley headed out the door while Jake retied his shoes and left. He shut the door, leaving Lilly and Oliver all alone.

"Decide on any names, sweetie?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'm just so conflicted. I mean, there are so many names out there! I don't know how to pick girl or boy…"

"Oliver, chill out. We're having twins, you recall, yes?" She asked, holding his chin, "So we'll have to pick two girl names, two boy names, and a girl name and a boy named."

"…Why can't we use one of the names from a pair if it's a girl and boy?"

"It's different. It leaves more option for us. I mean. After the twins, who said that we're stopping right there?" She winked, him catching her drift.

"You're a bad girl," Oliver said.

"So then that makes you a good boy?" Lilly asked.

"Possibly? You confuse me. Can we get to picking names already! I'm an eager beaver!!!!" She rolled her eyes at her immature husband.

"Yes, let's. She tried reaching over for the notepad, but couldn't since it was too far.

"Let me help you, Lilly-Pop…"

"NO! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" She exclaimed, fire in her eyes. Oliver jumped back from her.

"In all of the six months so far, NOW you're moody?!" Oliver half-jokingly exclaimed. She once again rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, Buddy, you're lucky. It's only three more months of sickness and swings. I've just been trying very hard for you."

"Aw, Lils, you don't have to do that. Carrying two babies is hard enough, you don't have to try." He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," she said, with a smile.

"I love you, too," he replied, going in for another kiss. She smiled at him, and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I love how your head fits into my neck. You complete the part of me that is missing."

"Oh, Oliver…" he kissed her forehead, sniffing the scent of apples.

"…Yum." She giggled at his quirkiness. Oliver went over for the notepad, him opening the book, them still in place.

"Okay," Oliver said, flipping the book open. "Gender?"

"Let's start with girl," Lilly said.

"Okay, let's see."

"No… boy."

"Oh… kay," Oliveer said as he flipped back.

They started skimming through the book, passing by names they liked, loved, or just didn't like with 'Oken'.

"Ollie?" Lilly pointed to a name.

Oliver looked at it, "Tristan?"

"Tristan Oken?" Oliver questioned.

"Tristan Oliver Oken. He'll be a cutie, ALMOST as cute as his daddy."

"Haha ye– HEY! Wait a minute! I thought I was the only cute man in your life!"

"You are! But I'm having twins, and I have a good feeling that at least one of them will be a boy. I'm sorry, Ollie-Pop. But Oliver-cuteness doesn't measure up to baby cuteness."

"Oh…"

"HOWEVER, you are 'Smoken Oken'." He grinned at one of his old nicknames.

"Thank you, Lils," he said, blushing a bit.

"No problem, Ollie, now did you write Tristan Oliver Oken down?!" Oliver sighed since she wouldn't let him get the notepad himself.

"May I?" He asked. With her permission, he got the notepad.

"Okay… Tristan Oliver Oken… my turn."

"Alright."

"Okay… so maybe. Um, no. Possibly– nah."

"OLIVER JUST PICK ALREADY!!!"

"Okay, sheesh. Hey! Why don't we pick three names for each category. Okay, so for the girl/boy, we'll have three names for the girl and three for the boy."

"Alright."

"What sounds good with Tristan?"

"Lilly! People will be all, 'hewwo wittle Wiwwy. You're so adorable! You're gonna be just like your mommy."

"Stubborn, hard-headed, and…" She gave him a glare before he could continue.

"I wasn't finished! And beautiful, gorgeous, amazing."

"Aw! Ollie-Pop!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, that's me," he said. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I'm getting bored with this. I think I wanna pick at the hospital."

"Fine… but Tristan is a definite."

"Fine."

Lilly rubbed her tummy. She grinned and looked down.

"I have a feeling that there isn't a girl," Lilly said.

"What makes you say that?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know– I guess that I'm just hoping I have twin boys. I don't know."

"You keep believing that, I bet you that I'm gonna have a baby girl and a boy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"It's on, if I win," Lilly started, "I get to choose the theme of the nursery."

"…Fine. But if _I _win," Oliver said, stroking his chin, "then we will start talkin' 'bout another Oken kid."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're on!"

Oliver grinned at kissed Lilly.

"I can't wait to be a daddy," Oliver said, placing his hand over her's on her tummy, grinning.

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

"Oh, my gosh! Miles, that's great. Just four more months and you'll be Mrs. Miley Ryan!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, it's so exciting, but kinda scary. I don't know why, it just is," Miley said, biting her finger nail.

"Well, of course, Miley! Those are just simply nerves. Don't worry about anything. Everything will fall into place, and it will be perfect."

"Thanks, Lilly. Now, where'd the guys go?" Miley questioned.

"Out to get more baby supplies. Since Oliver and I are renting an apartment to give the newlyweds space. And more space for us."

"It'll stink not having you in our apartment." Miley looked down sad.

"Miley, we're just on the floor above you."

"I know… but still. I get dibs on baby-sitting first!"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Okay, so, how long has it been?" Miley asked.

"Could be anytime soon, ANYTIME," Lilly said, in excitement. Miley laughed, then stopped laughing.

"Why'd you stop laughing?" Lilly asked.

"Because, Lilly, you REALLY did mean 'anytime.'"

"Whaddya me-"

"Either you just peed on the floor or your water broke."

"Call Oliver!!!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I am, I am!… Oliver! Get over here with Jake! Lilly's water broke!"

Oliver smiled in the car ride home, "You hear that Jake? Lilly's water br– OH MY GOSH, LILLY'S WATER BROKE!" Oliver exclaimed, flooring the pedal.

"Lilly, it's gonna be okay. Oliver and Jake are just a few minutes away."

**Blehh… bad chapter. I've lost interest in this story, sadly. The next chapter will most likely be the last, and then I'll update some other stories and start a new story from my profile poll. Sorry for the long wait. Anywaysss… yeah. (:**


	20. Names And Epilogue

**So I updated this sooner than usual. (:**

Laying in the hospital's bed, Lilly started breathing heavily. Oliver was sitting next to her, grasping onto her hand.

Sweat was pouring down her forehead in exhaustion and from the contractions, as Oliver's hand started to turn purple.

"Lils, do you kinda think you could loosen the grip?" Oliver asked, his face scrunched.

"Oh, sure, Olly-Pop. While I'm at it, DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP BEING IN LABOR?!" Oliver slid down in his chair, hand still connected to her's.

"Nevermind," he whispered in fear. He glanced over at Miley and Jake who were sitting in the other chairs by a window and table. The sun was setting now, and the clock's hour hand flicked to the five.

"Did you call our parents?" Oliver asked, padding Lilly's forehead with a washcloth.

"Yes," Jake replied, closing his cell phone, "Lilly's Mom and Dad will be here in about half an hour and your parents should be here in about an hour. They said Owen wanted to come."

"OWEN." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Oliver, I swear, your brother or mine is not gonna see their nieces or nephews or niece and nephew 'pop out' as they both say, I will kill you."

"Yes, sweetie," he said, reassuringly.

They'd been at the Malibu Hospital since two-thirty in the afternoon with nothing seeming to happen except for a lot of angst, screaming, shrieking, and whining. (The whining was from Oliver, of course.)

"OLIVER, YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME," Lilly shouted, face red.

"Would it help if I said that I love you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said, flinching. "'Nother contraction. Man, I hate these."

"It's okay," Oliver said, kissing her forehead, "It'll all be worth it in the end." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

A doctor came walking through Lilly's room, clipboard in hand, with a warm smile, "How's everything? Relaxed?"

"Not... exactly."

"That's normal," she laughed, "It maybe too early, but let's see how far along you are." The doctor looked and checked.

"I'd say about... an inch and a half," she said. Lilly sighed, falling back against the back of the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**LxO**

"Mom! Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed, two hours later. Now it was seven 'o clock. Lilly's smile had turned to a frown, "Where were you?!"

"We got stuck in traffic."

"_We_?! You mean... you two?" Lilly asked, skimming the room for any other person or persons.

"Yes, Lillian, we," Heather said with a slight smile.

"Your mother and I did some talking since you and Oliver had gotten married, you know."

"And..."

"Well, Lillian," Heather started, "Oh, gosh, Ty, I'm too excited, you tell her."

"Ty? You never call Dad 'Ty', you only called him that when- OH MY GOSH!" Heather and Tyler Truscott grinned, hand in hand.

"After about seven years, we've decided to re-wed."

"Oh, my gosh! This is wonderful! I'm so happy! When?!"

"Hopefully by next year, or so."

"That's great," Lilly smiled. Oliver walked over to his in-laws, and put out his hand.

"Mr. Truscott. Mrs. T."

"Oliver, son, I've known you practically your whole life. Oliver, call me Dad. You should know that you're like a son to me- actually, since you are my son-in-law. And I don't shake hands... I hug... sorta like Mr. Stewart does," he said, smiling at Miley. She returned the smile.

"Okay, _Dad_," Oliver said, being pulled into a hug. He was now facing Mrs. Truscott. Mr. Truscott stepped to his daughter.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" He asked. Lilly looked over at him.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I've just been in labor for the past four hours!" she exclaimed. Tyler chuckled at her.

"You'll be fine. You've got all of us here with you." Tyler smiled back at his wife who had Oliver gripped into a hug.

"_Mom,_" Oliver said, grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to Lilly. Oliver sat back in the chair, holding her hand into his. Oliver's parents and Owen walked through.

"Mom! Dad! Owen!" Oliver exclaimed, greeting his parents when a hug. He ruffled Owen's dark brown, shaggy hair that used to represent his in Oliver's teenage years.

"Hi, Sweetie," Nancy Oken said, rubbing her son's back, "how's she doing?"

"Hi, Mom," Lilly said, uncomfortably. Oliver sat in his chair again. "Hi Dad," Lilly said, greeting Oscar Oken. He smiled at her.

**LxO**

"How long has it been?" Owen asked, almost sleeping in his chair. Miley shrugged her shoulders, and laid her tired head on Jake's shoulder. Jake glanced at his watch.

"Thirteen hours and counting," he said, yawning.

"Great news, everyone!" The doctor, Doctor Max had announced, "Lilly's about seven inches."

"SEVEN INCHES?!" Lilly exclaimed, "better than nothing," she said, trying to pull of a smile. Oliver grinned at her, trying to stay relaxed and calm. And for him being- well _him_- he was doing pretty good.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked.

Miley and Jake were both sound asleep in a matter of minutes. Lilly sighed, and Oliver glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Practically three in the morning, Lilly-Pop," he said.

"Mom, Dad," Oliver started, "take everyone home."

"Oliver, we're staying here," his Mom said.

"But Mom, you guys are exhausted."

"I said 'WE'RE STAYING HERE'." She had used her man voice ths time, and Oliver stopped.

"Oliver," Lilly's father started, "we're gonna take the kids home. Miley said that we could stay at your apartment that you guys share, so, we'll be there. We'll be back in an hour," Mr. Truscott said.

"No, no, no, no, no, Tyler, lemme come with you. The girls can stay here."

"Alright, let's go Oscar." The two men gently shook Miley, Jake, and Owen awake. "We're going home, okay?" Miley weakily got up from her seat and went to sidehug Lilly goodbye.

"You'll be fne, I'll see you later," Miley said, flashing a grin. Jake waved goodbye as well.

"We'll stop by later. Seeya, Oliver."

"Bye, Lils, good luck!" Owen said, leaving with the others. Lilly waved goodbye to all of them, leaving Oliver, his Mom, and her Mom in the room. She sighed.

"Are you guy tired?" Oliver asked.

"You can go home if you want, don't worry about it," Lilly said, reassuringly.

"Lilly, honey, we wouldn't miss this for the world, we're staying here," Heather said.

"Yes, sweetie, we're gonna stay with you no matter what," Nancy said, using her normal voice.

"How come I got your man voice?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, are you giving birth?!" Nancy asked, making Heather and Lilly laugh.

**LxO**

"It's practically six in the morning!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, get news! You're almost ready. Just another inch," Doctor Max said.

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed. Oliver flicked his eyes shut for a minute, but opened them.

"Great..." Oliver said.

**LxO**

"Lillian! You're ready!" Doctor Max exclaimed, slipping gloves on, "Now, I need a push."

Oliver got up and stood next to the doctor. Again, she pushed, "I see a head!" the doctor had exclaimed.

"Oh, my..." Oliver said, and landed on the floor. Lilly slapped her forehead.

It was a few more pushes later, and Oliver had sat back in a chair. A cry had awoken him- wait, a cry?

"Is that what I think?" Oliver asked, Lilly next to him. She shook her head at him.

"Lilly, this is it!" Doctor Max exclaimed.

"I will not pass out!" Oliver exclaimed, quickly slipping on a gown and gloves. Lilly rolled her eyes, and did what she had to.

"OLIVER GET OVER HERE!" Lilly exclaimed, reaching for Oliver's hand. He rushed over to her, and she made her grasp onto it. Once more, and it was done.

As the twins were being cleaned, Lilly sat back down, exhausted as ever, eyes shut tightly.

"That was probably the worst and best thing I'll ever have to do in my life," she exhaled.

It was now nine in the morning, and everyone was huddled around Lilly and Oliver, comfy in the gurney. Lilly's forehead was still sweating beads and Oliver's hand was still red.

"Aw, they're adorable! Can I hold _him_!?" Miley exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Lilly happily handed a baby boy over to Miley, wrapped in a blue blanket and clad in a small hat.

"Can I take the other one?" Jake asked, eager. Oliver handed the other baby to Jake.

"Well, I guess you guys should start, since you are gonna be the godparents for the boy_s," _Lilly said, smiling.

"Me? Godaunt?! Oh my gosh! Aunt Miley!" She cooed at the baby.

"You did great, sweetie," Mr. Truscott said, stooping down and kissing his daughter's forehead. "I know it was a while, but it was worth it, don't you think?

"Most definately," she said.

"What did you name them?" Miley asked.

"Well," Oliver started, "Lilly and I both named one twin."

"I named one Orlando, after my lov- I mean after the actor Orlando Bloom. It's Orlando Oliver Oken."

"Yeah... I'll pretend i didn't hear that. I name the other twin Liam Owen Oken."

"Those are great names!." Miley exclaimed, clinging onto Jake's arm happily.

"Orlando looks just like Oliver, only he has Lilly's eyes." Nancy said.

"And Liam looks just like Lilly, but he has Oliver's eyes." Heather said.

"Yeah..." Lilly said, smiling, "I guess this is pretty much the start of everything now."

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Oliver! Our parents and Miley and Jake are gonna be here any minute now!" Lilly screamed in their new house. Oliver came running down with a diaper in his hand.

"I actually changed a diaper, Lils!" He exclaimed proudly.

"That's great, Oliver, too bad you didn't learn with the boys and you finally got it right with Izzy." Lilly said, patting his shoulder, smiling. Oliver was wearing a button down shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a tie. Lilly was dressed in a blue and yellow Summer dress.

"Go get Izzy ready, Oliver, I'll get the boys." Oliver ran back upstairs, and Lilly stayed downstairs and entered the playroom, where the two boys were.

"C'mon, boys. Everyone's coming over for your second birthday!"

"Momma," Liam stretched his arms out towards Lilly, her grabbing him. Orlando flashed a tooth as he smiled and bounced in his mother's arms. The doorbell rang, and Lilly walked over.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed, kissing both her parents on the cheek. Tyler and Heather each took a baby away from Lilly, leaving her hands free. She welcomed them out to the backyard where music was playing.

Mrs. and Mr. Oken walked through the open door with Miley and jake right behind them. Miley wheeled in a stroller while Jake held a bouncing baby in his hands. Lilly greeted them and showed them outside.

Oliver came down and kissed Lilly on the lips. he smiled at her, with Izzy squiggling in his arms. Oliver put his arm around her waist, and walked her outside. He glanced at the backyard.

"You know, Lils, I couldn't imagine a better life. I have you, the kids- a stable job- not involving skateboarding, and everything." She smiled at him.

"I know. You know- I couldn't imagine me being with anyone else but you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**I thought it was sort of a cute ending to the story. I can't believe I started working on this last year. Wow, I take a long time with my stories, haha. Well, I just wanted to thank every reviewer and reviewer. A BIG thanks to Emily who always reviews. (: She pretty reviewed every chapter. :D So, thank you! (: I should start updating a few other stories, and I'm actually re-writing one... lol. btw, go check out my Livejournal. Put faithneverfails in front of .livejournal. (: Thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
